Everywhere and nowhere
by Kanzia
Summary: Seto is a CEO of his company and the richest man in the world, let alone in his home town of Domino. He can have everything he wants in life, except, it seems, the ellusive but beautiful albino model known only as Ryou. MM
1. Everywhere and nowhere

Chapter one: Everywhere and nowhere

Seto Kaiba, richest man in world and still only nineteen years old sighed as he stripped off his crisp black trousers, black silk boxers and bleach white shirt, placing them in the hamper near the marble sink and draping the clean clothes he'd brought in with him over the railing, a fluffy white towel embroidered with the dark blue monogram SK hanging there. The room was already warm thanks to the steam escaping from the shower cubicle, the glass room large enough to fit in at least three and tiled with white, blue veined marble. Seto pushed back his already sweat dampened hair from his eyes as he stepped inside, leaving the glass door open to let out a little more steam caused by the running water. Another sigh, which one had to wonder if it were healthy to do so much of at his age, and the CEO leaned his head against the tiles, closing his eyes and his face flushed thanks to something that had nothing to do with the shower.

That damned boy was everywhere and nowhere all at once, his pale and perfect face plastered upon every poster, spread throughout the entirety of Domino City, and no doubt the rest of the civilised world. The boy was a mystery. Ryou, they called him, nothing more, listed in company credits and messages as a single name, like Madonna or Prince. No one knew if it were his family name or first, stage nor real, and to Seto's disgust there were at least 1300 of that given name listed in Tokyo alone. Believe him...He'd looked.

Ryou was an enigma. His first gig as far as anyone could tell had been for a cosmetics company, doing a TV add which required nothing more than to stand still, hold a bottle of something or other that claimed something impossible and look pretty. Ryou did the last part well, very well indeed in fact, and his popularity exploded almost over night...

The boy appeared timid and shy, perhaps seventeen years old if not younger and had a habit of looking at the world from photographs through his long, sweeping silver lashes, canopying his chocolate brown eyes coyly in a look that suggested something more mischievous. His lips seemed arched in a permanent sweet smile, barely twitched upwards at the edges but enough to make him glow. He didn't need to smile from the mouth, his eyes did it for him, the expressive dark depths shouting out his feelings to the world around him.

Ryou, it seemed, captured the publics imagination and held it in a vice grip, since it had been almost two months since his first appearance and people were still infatuated. Seto wasn't infatuated. No...He was more...What was the word? Ah yes... Obsessed .

The pale teenager in the adds and the posters was impossible to pin down, not just in name and history but even race and class. His hair fell down his back to just above the small mounds of his buttocks in silken silver waves unlike any others, arching brows and sweeping lashes a similar though darker grey...At least unlike anyones not drawing out their pension. The one bit of information that the public knew, Seto included, was that the boy was half albino. His race and background, however, were still a mystery.

His skin was moonlight pale and flawless rather than the more natural tanned of the eastern world, which hinted at a Caucasian ancestry, but his dark eyes that slanted ever so slightly at the corners pointed towards an Asian heritage. Since the colour of his hair wasn't going to help any, the colour bleached by his albino genes, the boy could potentially be from anywhere .

The only thing that Seto knew for sure, other than his albino traits, was that Ryou was everything he was looking for in a bussiness partner. The boy was beautiful, yes, but also intelligent and thoughtful, as the CEO had found out through reading numerous magazine articles about him. Seto brought every scrap of information he could lay his hands on, from classy high street fashion mags to teenage girl fandoms, as long as it told him what he wanted to know about the model, even though he'd never given an interview.

He liked reading classical novels, according to a source who saw him in a book store, and the other reported he lived in a small two up two down house, spending his accumulated fortune to support his fathers charity work. A conflicting article told how Ryou was the one who owned the charity, having set it up himself for disadvantaged children after his father ran out on him to live in Egypt as an archeologist. Either way it made him a humanitarian, and as not a total idiot someone Seto could cope with working with. He was the perfect face and front man for Kaiba Corp. With Ryou on his staff, endorsing his products and doing only his adds, his stocks would sky-rocket.

God, Ryou...Even if Kaiba's interest in the boy were purely business, he certainly couldn't deny a lust for the pale and beautiful little kitten, the CEO growling into the steam as he felt heat pooling to his lower regions just from thinking about him. He really needed to get laid, a CEO didn't have time for much outside of his business, let alone sex...

But of course, once his thoughts started they refused to stop. Ryou naked, pale skin slicked with sweat and face contorted in pleasure as Seto pounded into his supple body. Ryou arching his back and clutching the sheets as the CEO sucked upon his sweet flesh. Ryou crying out in rapture as he released...What would his voice be like, he wondered, screaming out my name?

The brunette soaped up the wash cloth and ran it over his body in hopes of distracting himself, but as the rough fabric ran over his sensitive nipples he gasped and growled in defeat, dropping the cloth to the floor of the shower. By now Seto was achingingly hard, and he had no choice but to do something to remove the almost painfull hardness he was sporting.

For solo scene, please refer to http/adultfan. heaving he barely had a moment to recover, heavy breath mingling with the steam and pushing himself to his feet unsteadily when a knock sounded upon the outer door. Frustrated at this invasion of his peace (and fantasy, since that certain image of a leather clad whitnette kept playing behind his eyes) he growled softly and rested his warm wet brow against cool and condensation slick marble, eyes closed heavily.

" What !" He barked after the second knock, this one admittedly more timid than the first but still insistent, flicking off the shower and stepping out of the glass cubicle with a shiver at the change of temperature.

"Sir," Came the voice from one of his many Suits, since he didn't know them by name and to him they all looked alike they were generalised as such "There's a message from the Plaza..."

"That can wait until I'm dressed." Not a question, that, but a no-debate-tolerated order.

"B-but Sir...?" Hmm, that was surprising, he didn't think these drones would object to him...

"What now ?"

"Your orders were to inform you of any developments. He's called a Press Conference at the Plaza, Sir...Ryou's giving his first public interview..."

Scene change: Domino Plaza

The Plaza was the most prestigious hotel in the entirety of Domino City, the prices of a single room enough to cripple the average family financially for life. The fact that Ryou had gotton the entire lower floor all to himself for the conference, including the grand ball room where a reception and buffet were to be held for the guests afterwards simply screamed at his success. Anything with Ryou's name associated with it turned into gold dust, the fact that he'd stayed at the Plaza sure to be included and probably the reason for the apparent grandeur of the event.

As Seto's limousine pulled up outside a multitude of cameras were pushed up to the black tinted windows, flashes illuminating the previously dim interior and causing the CEO to shield his eyes momentarily with the back of his hand before his vision adjusted. The brunette snorted in disgust, it was obvious these amateurs had no idea who was in the car, only the fact that it was big long and shiny with blacked out windows that were bound to be concealing someone rich and important behind them.

Waiting for a group of his Suits to leave the limo and clear him a path upon the red carpet he noticed, for the first time, as the mass of paparazzi bodies parted that there was something strewn upon the plush crimson walkway. Squinting he realised with some surprise the little white marks he's initially mistaken for confetti were, in fact, flower petals. If he were any guess of flowers, Kaiba would say these were from white rose's, hundreds of the blooms all over the front of the Plaza. What the hell were they for...?

Startled from his reverie when one of his Suits opened the limo door for him he quickly schooled his face into a neutrality oft practised for such public occasions, swinging his long legs around in the seat and stepping out onto the carpeted sidewalk gracefully. Immediately the evening was once again illuminated with camera flashes, microphones and tape recorders held over the boundaries that held back the press hopefully, shouted questioning mingling with each other.

"Mr Kaiba, what are your interests in the model Ryou!

"Mr Kaiba, why are you here!"

"Mr Kaiba, how does it feel to be here at Ryou's coming out!"

"Mr Kaiba, are you jealous over Ryou's new easy earned celebrity!"

"Mr Kaiba!"

"Mr Kaiba!"

" Mr Kaiba !"

Seto ignored them all to the last, his head directed forwards and his eyes locked upon his goal of the ornate double doors to the hotel, opened by two nondescript hotel workers clad in the Domino Plaza colours of red and gold. Stepping inside the vast reception he jerked his head in an indication for his Suit's to follow, each lining up close behind him and acting as the loyal body guard's they were. Dark blue eyes scanned the room with little interest, passing over plushly upholstered furniture and gold and marble decor with disinterest since he'd seen it all before, and knew the little model celebrity he was after wouldn't be hanging out in the entrance way.

Eyes resting on what he was looking for, namely the double, heavy wooden doors that marked the Plaza Conference Room used on such occasions he jerked his head towards the reception, two Suits breaking away from his entourage to deal with formalities as he continued on. No one would question his right to be here. He was Seto Kaiba !

A further two Suits removing from behind him to the front opened the doors to allow him inside, the CEO taking a steeling breath before marching through as though he owned the place, which in all honesty he could if he wanted to. It's not like he was running low on pocket change, after all...But this was it, he was finally going to see Ryou, his two month obsession, face to...Screen!

What the fuck!

Inside the theatre like conference room each row of seats were occupied by reporters and others influential enough to get inside with the desire to see the elusive Ryou, just like Seto. Unlike Seto, however, they seemed to have at least a tiny clue of what was going on. The back of the room was higher than the front, the seats raised so the people here could get a good view of the stage down below. Upon the stage at the moment stood a projector screen, a small table in front with a lap top computer and projector though no one in sight to run it. That wasn't a problem though, since it was already running, and much to Seto's chagrin he realised he'd missed the very beginning.

"-can't be here with you today. Pressing matters have unfortunately called for my immediate attention and I regret not being able to inform you earlier. My manager tells me you would like to know some things about me..." Seto caught his breath. Upon the screen was Ryou's slightly smiling face, his hair pulled back into a high tail that trailed down his neck and back, wispy cloud coloured bangs framing impossibly delicate features. He was sat in a comfy blue armchair, nothing special and the walls behind him simple magnolia, nondescript. Impossible to trace. Just like Ryou.

The albino was dressed, again, simply, pale stonewashed jeans and a button up blue shirt over a grey tank top, a little shell choker necklace around his neck. His legs were crossed one over the other, the top foot bouncing absently to some unheard rhythm. Although this were enough to make Seto wish he were here in person, it wasn't what made his breath hitch in his throat. It was his voice .

Ryou's voice was smooth and velvety, achingly polite but with undertones of mischief that, like his coy 'through the lashes' looks that he gave on posters gave hints but no answers as to what he was really like. Kaiba would be the first to admit that he'd expected the albino boy to have a feminine tone, but Ryou's vocals were surprisingly deep and purring, somehow living up to previously unknown expectations.

He could confirm a few of his suspicions now a little as well, Ryou was educated that much was obvious, those words with more than three syllables wern't written down and memorised and his mannerisms, such as the crossed legs and hands folded neatly in his lap simplly shouted of polite upbringing. His accent was a surprise though, smooth British of a native rather than someone who moved there recently. The brunette allowed a smirk to twitch the corners of his lips.

Yes Ryou, he thought, I would like to know some things about you...

"Well then, where should I begin?"

Ryou's velvet tones came over the mounted speakers, Seto shaking his head with a heavenwards roll of his cold blue eyes as overly eager reporters raised their hands to answer his question, only to lower them sheepishly once more. Idiots , thought the CEO disdainfully, their so enraptured by the albino they've forgotten its a damned projection . None the less, folding his arms where he stood the brunette turned his full attention back to the occasionally flickering screen, absorbing the details as clearly as he could. Any information about his little obsession was worthwhile collecting, even it were from a prerecorded message...

"You all know my name is Ryou already, so we'll move along from there, shall we,"

Damn, Seto scowled, this boy was too good at staying anonymous. Yes, they all knew his name was Ryou, but what about a last name? 'Ryou' would be impossible to track on its own, which he had a feeling the albino knew...

The CEO's frustrated scowl remained wrinkling his brow but he continued to listen none the less, paying attention to the little things that others might miss. Initially the albino boy had been leaning forwards slightly in his seat, but now shifted to rest back against the back rest of the navy blue couch, sinking into it comfortably. Pale arms lightly lay upon arm rests either side of him, the finger's of one hand tracing absent circles upon the fabric, looking up at the camera from behind his bangs and through his lashes.

Seto had no idea as to if this behaviour were intentional or not, but Ryou's body language was certainly artfully arranged. Keep their attention by looking attentive, leaning forwards and keeping eye contact. Relax them by relaxing, resting back and looking at ease with yourself. Make them feel protective with shy looks and coy gestures, looking through lashes and smiling shyly. Clever.

"Well...I'm seventeen years old and currently living in Japan, but, unfortunately, I've been informed by my manager not to narrow down my location any more than that at the moment."

The image smiled apologetically, effectively soothing any protests that may have been voiced, no matter how useless, to the vague and teasing piece of info. Well , thought Kaiba, at least that narrows a few things down .

"But I'm not actually fully Japanese, just in case you were wondering..."

Or maybe not...

The message continued on, once again the image of Ryou expressing his apologies at not being able to join them, thanking them for coming and inviting them to enjoy the buffet and music to be laid on in the Plaza Function Room, where his manager would be organising another conference. Much to Seto's annoyance he didn't give away any more details about him self, but just as the CEO turned to leave he noticed the projection smiling coyly.

"I'm not supposed to be tell you anything else about myself, I'm afraid, but I'm going to let you in on a small secret..." Giggling the image of Ryou leaned forwards, dark eyes shining mischievously and cupping his hand to the side of his mouth in a conspiratorial fashion. Seto rolled his eyes, catching sight of the seated press leaning forwards eagerly to catch what would obviously be whispered words, only to find himself doing the same and correcting his own posture with immediate chagrin. The whitenette on screen curved his lips, the pink bow of his mouth arching into a playful smile as he murmured quietly, simply,

"I like White Roses."

Scene change: Plaza Function Room

Seto skillfully snatched a small crystal flute of champagne from the golden tray balanced upon a serving girls fingers as she passed him by, the girl not even pausing as she wove her way through the throngs of people. Holding the stem of his glass securely between his fingers the CEO he swirled the liquid before sipping at it delicately, regarding the room before him over the crystal rim with heavy lidded eyes.

The Function Room had been cleared of the usual heavy wooden tables, leaving the marble floor free for people to mingle and, occasionally, dance to the slow classical tunes of the string band upon. A single table spanning the impressive length of the room was set up along the back wall, positively groaning with the mass of food and drinks laid out upon the golden table cloth embroidered with the Plaza logo. Golden swags hung draped between each white marble pillar, a similar in red below each gold.

Currently almost everyone in sight was crowded in a tight circle around the man who had introduced himself as Ryou's manager, one 'Mr Bakura'. The man, perhaps shockingly, was an albino himself, grey white hair pulled back into a neat tail that ended at the base of his neck, brown eyes also a similar match for Ryou's peering out from black rimmed glasses. His features were much sharper and angular than the albino models, leaving him handsome but with a more sinister appeal about him. As Seto watched from just outside the main pack of his followers Mr Bakura seemed to be taking almost sadistic pleasure in refusing the reporters what they wanted, namely information on the mysterious Ryou.

Ignoring the crowd in favour of circling around the few conversing individuals the blue eyed CEO mingled casually around the room, sending his Suits to wait outside in the limo for him. After all, he could hardly gather information inconspicuously with six bodyguards trailing him like lost puppies...

His information gathering proved fruitless anyway, which left him in a foul mood ten minutes later, the rumours travelling around the room being either impossibly ludicrous (because there was no way to make an android that perfect, no matter what anyone said) or things he'd simply already heard. Scowling he found himself standing next to the buffet table, the entire population of the hall bar a select still fawning after Bakura in attempts to get him to reveal titbits about his elusive charge. Setting his now empty glass upon the table the CEO sighed and ran a hand through short brown bangs in a rare moment of discomposure, eyes scanning the food before him absently. Reaching out for one of the king prawns skilfully arranged upon a silver platter he was stopped by a gentle touch upon his arm, pausing him short from his goal.

"Oh, excuse me Sir, but I wouldn't...I don't think their safe after being under the lights for so long, I just came down to take them back to the kitchen. I certainly wouldn't wish for anyone to get sick because of my negligence..."

Seto stood frozen in place (making for a rather odd position since he'd been leaning over the table), navy eyes widening for a moment before he forced them to relax and move his body back to an upright position. It was him! The object of his obsessive hunting stood no more than two feet away from him, looking up at him through his lashes and his lips curved gently in a pose the CEO had seen in several adverts and posters, but the usual dancing mischief replaced by genuine concern as he reached for the platter.

The albino was dressed as inconspicuously as possible. His slender frame had been skilfully hidden underneath a dark blue sweater at least a size too big, plain black jeans that hung low on his hips and flared out in every place. His pure white hair, impossible not to notice, had been hidden underneath a black beret, a few errant wisps that refused to be contained escaping to brush against his cheeks. Deep, chocolate brown eyes had been shielded by slightly tinted glasses, the lightweight silver frame's perched delicately upon his nose.

Since everyone was occupied with Bakura, they'd failed to notice that the object of their affections had indeed joined them after all, even if it were in what seemed a speculating only role. By his attire it was obvious that Ryou didn't wish to be recognised, and Seto thought wryly if that were true he should have never opened his mouth. The CEO had only heard his voice for the first time thirty minutes ago, and yet he would recognise those velvet tones anywhere.

But this was it, the moment he'd been waiting for. Finally. Face to face with the mysterious albino of his obsessions. What should he say! What could he say! Shit, what was he going to say! He hadn't planned for this. It had to be something profound, though. Make a good first impression, Kaiba, and he's yours.

"Indeed, you wouldn't want to be sued, after all..."

Oh wonderful . Simply Outstanding start Seto...

If you could successfully kick yourself in the rear, without some serious dislocation of specific body parts, then be assured that that is what Seto Kaiba, CEO and richest man in the world would be doing right now...Did he mention he was an idiot?

Ryou, the beautiful little albino model that had been his obsession for almost two months was standing in front of him, their first face to face meeting, and the poor thing looked horrified at the mere possibility of being sued for giving people food poisoning. Chocolate eyes wide behind tinted glasses his pale hands clutched the platter of suspect prawns to his chest protectively, looking up at Kaiba like a kitten caught in the headlights. Did he also mention that he was the one who put the idea of being sued into the models head in the first place?

Right Kaiba, time for some serious damage control now. You've bluffed your way out of tighter spots than this , man, think !

"I wouldn't worry yourself about it though,"

Right, so far so good ...

"It would be the hotel that were sued, not you..."

You really are impossible, aren't you? ...

If possible Ryou's eyes only went wider, his complexion loosing what little colour it had and his pink bow mouth taking in a worried gasp through parted lips. "Either way, you've no need to get worked up about it..." The brunette continued hurriedly, a backwards wave of his hand indicating the platter still clutched to the albino's breast. "You're removing them and no ones been to the buffet yet." Now, that was better, and the young CEO was favoured with those same bow lips curving into a smile, brown eyes glittering from behind grey lenses as he nodded in agreement.

"Goodness, your right. Here I am getting all flustered over something that won't even happen!" The albino giggled, the same deep silky tones Seto had admired in the Conference Room bouncing around him jovially, causing the previous thinly pressed line of his mouth to relax, curling at one corner a tiny fraction in response to the whitenettes laughter. "I really should get these into the kitchen then, it was lovely talking with you!" It took Kaiba a moment to realise that that was Ryou's polite way of excusing himself, and by the time the CEO's brain had caught up with that fact the white haired boy had turned on his heel and was heading towards of the service doors.

"Oh no you don't..." The brunette growled, following after him. "Wait, Ryou !"

Oh shit.

The entirety of the Domino Plaza Function Room turned on mass at the name of the infamous model, the pale albino looking once more like a kitten caught in the headlights as the reporters and other guests locked their gazes upon him. Almost as a single being once their initial shock was overcome they advanced to the spot where, the brunette guessed from his decided lack of motion, the albino was rooted to the spot in shock, and not just a little fear. Seto Kaiba was accustomed to having hoards of people chasing after him screaming their adoration and asking deeply personal questions, Ryou however, obviously was not.

With an odd surge of protectiveness the CEO growled low in his throat, cursing at his own stupidity and sprinting over to Ryou before the others could reach him. Damnit, what was he thinking, calling out his name like that! The boy still staring at the approaching mass of individuals Kaiba grabbed his wrist and pulled him against his side, opening his black dinner jacket and enfolding him protectively within the material, effectively shielding him from view. The platter of king prawns fell noisily to the floor, forgotten, Seto hissing "Move!" to the unresponsive teen pressed intimately against him as Ryou clutched onto his shirt, nodding jerkily before they both ran through the service doors the albino had been heading too earlier.

Making a break through the kitchen the pair pushed past startled chefs and servers alike, the swing doors banging repeatedly against the wall as their pursuers followed, only to be held back by furious and confused Plaza staff. Reaching the main lobby Seto swore under his breath as he saw the Function Room door's open to release a gaggle of individuals who hadn't been able to make it through the kitchen to follow them, almost dragging Ryou out through the main doors and down the steps to where his limo awaited out front. He didn't know for the life of him why it was so important to keep Ryou away from those people, but it just was ...

Opening the door before his waiting Suit could do it for him, practically yanking off the handle he bundled the albino inside, following close behind and slamming the car door after him. Barking the order to go to the driver the wheel's screeched and span before the limousine lurched forwards, the driver responding to the urgency of his bosses tone in speed. Twisting in his seat Kaiba looked out the back window just in time to see the reporters and other people running desperately down the steps in pursuit before they sped around a corner and out of sight of the Plaza.

Sighing to himself the CEO rested his head against the leather back rest of his seat, his blue eyes slipping closed momentarily to savour the victory of their little escape before he thought to check upon his fellow fugitive. Seto felt his heart lurch uncomfortably as he spotted Ryou with his head lowered, white silken waves covering his face (he'd lost the beret they were confined in before during the chase), thin shoulders shaking and arms hugging himself around the waist. Did he make a mistake? Did Ryou want to be mobbed by all of those paparazzi? Should he have left him there? Ryou was nothing more than a complex business tool to the young CEO, someone to use in order for his company expand further. So why, he asked himself, did he feel so protective of the tender young albino. And even, just a little...possessive?

"Ryou, I..." He began, but paused in confusion when the whitenette lifted his face, shaking back his cloud coloured bangs with a toss of his head and wiping tears of mirth from his eyes with one pale thumb, mouth split in a grin and his slender frame shaking with suppressed laughter.

"I really don't mean to be rude, I'm thankful to you for saving me but there's only one way I can say this." He giggled, velvet tones slightly strained as he held in more laughter. "You're such an idiot, saying my name in there like that..."

Somehow, as Seto looked into Ryou's chocolate brown eyes, still shielded by his glasses and shining despite the dim interior of the limousine, he couldn't quite find it in himself to feel insulted at being called an idiot, and his lips twitched ever so slightly upwards at the corners as the car drove on towards the Kaiba Manor...

Seto Kaiba, richest man in the world, and Ryou, probably the decades most elusive celebrity, sat across from each other in dimly lit, confined space of the formers black limousine, the blue eyed brunette still trying to work himself into a suitable state of indignation over being informed he was an idiot. Seto soon found, however, it was apparently impossible to be annoyed at a beautiful little albino boy as he smiled at you impishly from his perched position opposite upon dark brown leather seats.

"But really, I suppose since you are my saviour a proper introduction is most definitely called for!" Giggling softly the whitenette scooted around the square of adjoining seats, Seto blinking for a moment when a delicate pale hand was held out in offering towards him. Hip lips curving upwards subtly once more he took the proffered appendage in a gentle grip, his own tanned digits wrapping lightly around slender fingers.

Ryou seemed so delicate, almost to the point of pale but perfect fragility in the CEO's mind and he was slightly surprised when he felt the warm, satin soft skin against his palm. Immediately he chastened himself, since he realised that in all his imaginings of the albinos touch (against various parts of his oft overheated body) he'd envisioned it as being cool, perhaps even cold. In numerous articles, Seto recalled Ryou being referred to as the 'Winter Angel. Ok, fine, so he was as pale and perfect as freshly fallen snow, but nothing about Ryou was cold ...

"I'm-"

" Ryou. Infamous model. Yes, I know. I'm-"

"Seto Kaiba. Richest man in the world. Yes, I know!"

The albinos mimicked introduction was followed by more silky laughter from the pale teen, the CEO blinking rapidly for a moment. He was indeed the richest, and possibly most well know individual in the civilised world. It certainly shouldn't fill him with any sense of satisfaction that the young model before him was one among millions who knew his identity!

Shouldn't , but did...

Realising he still held Ryou's hand clasped within his own he allowed his grip to slacken and release him, only to smirk as the albino blinked confusedly when his hand fell. Apparently he hadn't realised he had still been holding onto the CEO...Seto's smirk grew when he was favoured with a slow blush spreading over the albinos cheeks.

Changing his snow white complexion rosy the models deep chocolate eyes lowered demurely to look up at the brunette through his sweeping silver lashes, a small shy smile on peach coloured lips he recognised all too well. Seto had seen enough posters and advertisements featuring the albino with the same coy look and vulnerably innocent pose. His palms felt oddly sweaty to be experiencing it face to face, though...

"I really am grateful to you for getting me out of there..." The model murmured softly, his eyes lowering completely as he trailed his index finger in a small circle upon the leather seat between them shyly. "I'm not very comfortable with so many people all at once..."

Seto found himself nodding his understanding of the boys plight before he consciously thought about it, his compassion towards the pale timid kitten frustrating him slightly. Ryou was supposed to be a business tool and nothing more, since everyone knew mixing business and pleasure was an idiotic idea, and despite what the albino may think he was no idiot.

But damnit, why did the boy have to be so bloody adorable...?

"Is that why you never appear in public, because of your shyness?" He found himself asking, once more before his mind caught up to his mouth but pleased as the delightful blush went a shade deeper, accompanied with a small, timid nod. "How did you manage it...?"

"Well...My brother, Bakura owns his own set of studio's and used to be a photographer before he became my manager. He does all of the filming and pictures for adverts and such himself, after the companies tell him what they want. They come in, set up the props and such then leave before Bakura and I arrive, then we do what needs to be done..." Well that certainly explained a couple of things. Without any third parties involved there was no chance of anything being leaked to the outside world. Also, if this Bakura (who Seto assumed had been the 'Mr Bakura' back at the Plaza) owned more than one studio, no one would know where Ryou were going to be shooting next anyway.

"What about from before? No one seems to know anything about you, you can't possibly have friends that loyal they wouldn't let out a few pieces of information...?"

"Well..." The boy began fidgeting, folding his hands into his lap only to smooth out an imaginary crease in his jumper, then twirl a stray strand of silver around his finger nervously. Seto inwardly cursed his curiosity, knowing already the teen to be incredibly private, and opened his mouth to tell him it didn't matter when he continued anyway. "Bakura and I were home schooled in Japan, you see, and after our mother died, in England. Any spare time we had was spent with our father in Egypt, when he was on digs there, and so really we didn't get a chance to know many people..."

Kaiba immediately wished he hadn't asked at all, since now the pale albino boy's voice was slightly strained and the brunette feared he may be crying where he hid behind his hair.

"Ryou, I didn't mean to pry..."

Flipping his hair back the teen smiled, shaking his head a little. "Oh, no that's quite alright. It's nice to have someone to talk to, and I don't mind telling...I mean...I don't mind telling you , your my saviour after all..." The albino blushed to the tips of his ears at that admission and looked out of the back window shyly, the CEO immensely glad he hadn't blushed himself since he was twelve unless he embarrass himself by turning pink beneath his tan.

"...Mr Kaiba, would you mind awfully if I asked where you're taking me?"

Opse.

Seto was certainly pleased Ryou seemed oddly relaxed for someone who had just been bundled into a car by a stranger and driven off, since he didn't want the boy to think he were kidnapping him or anything sinister...Even if it would solve a few of the CEO's problems...

"Of course not. I'm taking you to the Kaiba Manor, I have a proposition I think you may be interested in."

"Oh."

"And Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Seto, please feel free to use it. I believe you and I are going to become good friends..."

Seto Kaiba smiled.

Ah yes.

There was that delightful blush once more...

TBC

Ok, Hi This is my first fanfiction, so please, no body hurt me hides beneath a rock. Anyway, I don't know if anyone will like this or not, but if by some strange twist of fate people do then you know what I want? REVIEWS! Please? Pretty please? I feed off reviews, and if I get just one tiny review I'll post the next chapter, which is already written up, first thing tomorrow! . Thanks for reading!


	2. Somewhere at last

Chapter two: Somewhere at last

The rest of the ride continued rather uneventfully, Seto's lips quirked at one corner into an amused smirk as he watched the albino fidget in his seat, eventually resorting to sitting upon his pale hands as they itched the press buttons and flip switches on the little console near him embedded into the limo wall.

Inwardly laughing but outwardly stoic the CEO shifted in his seat, scooting across the leather closer to his snow white companion and, almost lazily, leaning over him. Smirking as Ryou's coffee brown eyes widened Kaiba kept his own ocean blue orbs locked upon the boys, his smirk growing wider as a moist pink tongue darted out to wet suddenly dry peach coloured lips.

The albinos cheeks colouring a pretty pink, Ryou opened his mouth to say something before blinking in surprise when Seto broke the stare between them, turning his gaze instead to the panel the teen had been itching to touch earlier, flipping two switches and depressing a small blue button. The CEO almost laughed as he leaned back into his seat, no longer looming over the pale model and watching any embarrassment in his deep brown eyes fleeing with the pleased giggles that escaped when a mini-bar laden with drinks, along with small packets of various snacks rolled out from behind a hidden panel in front of them.

"Would you care for something?" Asked the CEO blandly, gesturing to the bar with a waving motion of his hand and a small smirk. "Though I warn you now not to spoil your appetite, since you'll be unexpectedly joining me, I plan on having our discussion over dinner."

"Discussion...?" The whitenette questioned, his smooth brow crinkling and nose wrinkling cutely in confusion as he paused in reaching for a small, glass bottle of clear apple juice. Any woman with an ounce maternal instinct, Seto decided, would be cooing and pinching the albinos' cheeks at such a sweet expression. It was hard to believe at times that the small, timid yet playful boy in front of him was internationally famous and adored by the world over. He just didn't _act_ famous, if such a thing were possible to act at all...

What had he expected, he asked himself, diva like tantrums and demands, shrill cries of 'do you know who I am' and an entourage a mile long?

No, he realised. Not from Ryou, at least...

"That's right, but that can wait until dinner, I think. You'll be joining me, of course..."

"Of course..." The albino repeated, giggling behind his hand at the CEO's tone. It was obvious he wasn't used to people refusing him anything...

Scene change: Kaiba Manor Dining Room, later that evening

The one word to describe Kaiba Manor would probably be 'vast'. The main estate consisted of 108 rooms, covering three floors along with a basement level filled to the brim with expensive wines and such. The grounds were home to tennis courts, stables, three swimming pools and a jaquzzi all interconnected along with a shooting range, lake and small patch of dense woodland. Along with the main estate there were a selection of smaller, cottage like buildings set around the 200 acre grounds, Mokuba happily informing Ryou upon his arrival that that was where all of his best video games were set up, and that he'd take the albino on a tour later, since his 'stuffy big brother doesn't know how to play Dawn of the World III without dying on level one', much to Ryou's amusement.

Mokuba was Seto Kaiba's younger brother, the boy standing about shoulder high on Ryou and only up to his siblings upper waist. Like Ryou he had a mass of hair down to his lower back, only the boys tresses were a deep raven colour and his eyes were a stormy, violet grey. He had an impish smile and almost wicked laugh and Ryou, much to Seto's secret pleasure, had warmed to the boy immediately, the same seeming to be true vice versa. In fact, the CEO thought wryly, all they've been doing since they met is whisper and giggle conspiratorially, no doubt the Kaiba Corp owner being the source of said giggles.

The two were sat opposite the CEO across the large, mahogany table, the only of the thirty seats filled being occupied by the brunette, his brother and the albino model. The main dining room was much longer than it was wide, the ceiling high and currently illuminated by the fifty or so candles placed in each of the three branched chandeliers. The top of the walls were a rich red with small gold motifs, deep chocolate coloured wood panelling making up the bottom half. The high windows were draped with heavy red velvet curtains, currently drawn to block out the quickly approaching night. A fire burned energetically in the huge stone hearth, the logs crackling from the heat and the light giving the room a warm, cosy atmosphere.

As Seto watched the pair across from him giggling and joking as though they had been friends all their lives, he couldn't help but let his eyes linger more on the whitenette than his darker companion. Ryou and Mokuba had chosen to sit facing the fire, while Seto had his back to it, the warmth settling comfortably between his shoulder blades. From his position the CEO's shadow fell across his brother, almost eclipsing the younger Kaiba from the hearths light, but Ryou sat just outside of the darkness.

The models pale skin had been given a golden cast by the fire light, his silvery hair as he tossed his head with another bout of laughter dancing with orange and red highlights. His cheeks were rosy, be it from mirth or another trick of the fire Seto found it hard to tell, and his chocolate brown, almond shaped eyes were almost black but sparkling with amusement. Chocolate brown, almond shaped eyes the CEO realised eventually that were watching him over the table with silent laughter as his lips moved.

Ah shit. How long had he been staring? What had he been saying, anyway? Wait... When the hell had he started talking to him in the first place!

Yep .

Ah shit.

"-so you see, Seto, I would be most grateful if you could allow me a place to stay, just for tonight. Bakura seemed to believe that it would be better for me to stay away from the Plaza when I spoke to him on the phone, at least for now, until everything dies down. I know it's an inconvenience..."

Was that all he was worried about? Well that was certainly a relief, for a moment he thought he might have missed something important.

"You're no inconvenience, Ryou. I'm hardly stuck for space, as you can see, and even if I were I'd simply kick Mokuba out of his room and you could sleep in there." The CEO smirked as his brother spluttered on the milk he'd been drinking,having been sucking it through a straw that curled upwards in a spiral while trying to voice his protest and resulting in a milk shower upon the table cloth. The albino next to him giggled and handed him one of the white, blue 'K' embroidered napkins that had been previously folded in the shape of a bishops crown inside his disused wine glass.

The little pre-teen glared at his blue eyed brother but before he could retaliate (more than spraying him with milk, that was), the double doors at the far end of the room opened and three, formally dressed waiters brought in their meals, skilfully balanced upon a tray held upright on the tips of three splayed fingers, the other arm crossed over the midriff with a square of pristine white material draped over the black jacket sleeve. Each of the waiters branching off and moving to the left of the Kaiba's and their guest the trays were set in front of them, the silver, dome like lids removed with a flourish and Seto smirking slightly as Ryou blinked in the steam that escaped.

Each meal had been catered specifically, Seto favouring lobster upon a bed of steamed vegetables while his brother tucked into a mouth-watering pecan duck. Ryou, to Seto's initial surprise, had chosen steak and new potatoes for his meal, albeit a small portion. Didn't models only eat one carrot a month, or something ridiculous like that? The CEO smirked inwardly. Ryou was apparently one of the lucky ones, it was obvious the boy didn't gain weight no matter what he eat.

"Seto?"

"Hm?"

"Didn't you want to talk to me about something...Some business deal?"

"After dinner, Ryou. After dinner..."

Scene change: Next morning

Seto nodded to the Suit that appeared, apparently from no where, to open the door to the long black limousine for the rich CEO, the brunette swinging his legs around and stepping out with practised ease, a folder clutched under his arm. Ryou, scrambling across the leather seat with far less grace clambered out awkwardly, tangling his feet in the hem of his trousers and stumbling, eyes clenched with a small squeak as he braced for impact with the floor.

After a moment passed and the impact never came, the sensation of falling abruptly halted, he opened his Bambi eyes cautiously and blinked at the warm pressure against his middle. A wildfire blush spread across his cheeks when he met Seto's silent, smirking blue gaze, the CEO's arm wrapped firmly around his midriff, holding the albino pressed against his side. "It gets easier with practise..." He murmured softly, rolling his blue eyes heavenwards as Mokuba scrambled through the door after the albino, making gagging noises.

"If you two are going to be all mushy you should get back in there!" Complained the raven haired boy, jerking his thumb to indicate the inside of the limousine. "No one _else_ wants to see you making ga-ga eyes!" He laughed and ducked out of the way with an impish grin as the CEO tried to cuff him around the ear, running off before he could be caught.

Seto had brought Ryou out this morning to show him the studio where he was going to be filming the adds for Kaiba Corp, the albino agreeing last night almost immediately to appear in them, much to the CEO's joy. Mokuba had caught them just as they were about to get into the limo, telling Seto that he simply _had_ to look over the monthly report for the company and handing him a yellow, ring binder folder with a pleased grin, Ryou, already in the limo, giggling behind his hand. Seto had rolled his eyes and told him to get in, knowing damn well that report would have waited and Mokuba just wanted an excuse to tag along.

Helping to right the young giggling albino Seto was just pleased he'd managed to catch him in time, saving a few choice words with his brother for later. Imagine his embarrassment if he'd let Ryou fall while getting out of _his_ limousine, not to mention the guilt...

Speaking of guilt, Kaiba frowned in confusion when Ryou gasped worriedly and bent to the floor, stammering an apology. When he stood once more Seto realised he was holding the report file Mokuba had given him earlier, one corner stained and a little dog-eared from it's rather unexpected encounter with solid ground.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you drop this, I shouldn't be so clumsy..."

Seto smiled slightly, taking the offered file without even looking at it. "Doesn't matter. I'd rather this hit the ground then you..." His lips curving further at the shy smile and fleeting look through sweeping grey lashes he was given he tucked the file back in place under his arm. Looping the other around the boys waist almost absently he was pleased when the boy didn't flinch or make a move to pull away, the albino's long hair tickling the bare skin of his hand and the CEO leading him forwards.

The building the Kaiba Corp owner had taken them too looked to be a disused air hanger, the structure having two large doors at the front that resembled those that might be found on a garage and the overall shape being short and low, rounded at the top to form an arch. Two Suits moving from being the brunette and his companion rolled back the heavy, metallic doors, Seto encouraging Ryou to enter after Mokuba skipped inside by pushing gently with the arm around his waist.

The interior had obviously had some refurbishment since the days when the building stored planes. Just inside the entrance a line of consoles had been set up, dials and screen's flashing in the dim light, obviously to control the equipment in front. The back of the hanger had been converted into a stage, a blue screen set up along the length of the entire back wall. Lights ranging from spot to neon were bracketed upon the ceiling, pointing towards the stage and controlled by the consoles, as were the speakers and smoke machines at the side.

"So...What exactly am I supposed to be doing again...?" Asked the albino teen quietly, looking around at a group of people in the centre of the large building, pouting in cute confusion as he looked around him. Why were they all here, and why was the stage set up...?

"Nothing fancy. A few TV adds, a couple of posters and maybe a voice over for one or two things..." People might not recognise his voice, since Ryou had never spoken in public to anyones knowledge, but Seto knew the albino's silky tones and smooth accent were enough to be noticed, no matter who they belonged to...

"Well then...When did you want me to do all of these things...?"

The CEO shrugged, glancing at him sideways with small smirk upon his handsome features. "Everyone is already here. There's no sense in putting these things off, Ryou, you're here and God only knows when I'll have such a monopoly on your time again..."

"But-!"

"No 'but's Ryou, you said you would do these adds for me, and there's no time like the present. You've got nothing to worry about, I promise! You don't have to speak and I'll be directing the entire thing, telling you what to do. You just have to stand there looking pretty, and we all know how talented you are at that..." The CEO smirked, pushing a fiercely blushing albino boy towards a screened off corner of the room, a black cloth hanging from a pole suspended to the ceiling to form a make-shift changing area. A group of people were milling around the same spot, a few darting behind the screen to get changed as well. "Are you still willing to do this for me?"

"Well, yes-"

"Good. Now, _scat_." Chuckling the brunette fought down a fit of laughter when he smacked Ryou's denim clad ass, the boy jumping a good foot in the air and turning an interesting shade of scarlet, ducking his head to hide behind his hair and almost yanking the curtain from the pole in his haste to get behind it. The CEO shook his head, lips curved into a half smirk, half smile. When was the last time he teased someone so, he wondered?

Ah, but Ryou was so _easy_ to tease!

Smiling at his brother from he'd positioned himself behind the consoles, peering over the top of them the raven haired boy flashed perfect white teeth in a quick, impish grin, giving his brother a thumbs up sign above the machinery and hardware. Seto replied with his own trademark smirk, right eye flicking shut briefly in a wink for his brother's eyes only, his back towards the rest of the room. Pulling up a chair the CEO removed the folder he'd brought with him from it's safe position tucked under his arm, shaking his head at the water stain on the cover. Crossing his long legs one over the other at the knee and balancing the ring binder on top, removing a pen from where it was clipped to the top and clicking out the nib. He may as well take a look at these while he was waiting...

The advertisement itself was a rather simple idea. Simplicity was often the best method in advertising, Kaiba knew, since people tended to remember simple things, like theme tunes and catchphrases that stuck in your mind. Ryou, along with a selection of other carefully chosen models, were to stand in front of the blue screen, the background that would been seen in the final version to be added by Kaiba Corp technology once the live action filming was completed.

Each model was to be dressed similarly to the albino, cat suits adorning each of the group of slender figures, though the main difference being their's were white compared to the one Seto had chosen for the pale teen, that one being black. Ryou was the celebrity here, the reason this add would be paid more attention to than any other, he needed to stand out at first glance. In a thirty second advertisement, you didn't have time for people to make up their minds over who or what they were seeing, it _had_ to be obvious. Besides, black was a nice contrast to Ryou's pretty pale complexion...

The thing being advertised was a new set of robotic pets that had been developed by the brains of Kaiba Corp (Seto included) in the shape of cats. Dogs, birds, even lizards had also been designed, but were to be featured individually, having their own separate adds to be aired at different times. The Anamatrics, as they were dubbed, were actually already in circulation, but this new batch had been upgraded to include things such as guard functions and even other programmes such as answering the telephone or placing dishes into a dishwasher. As such, this add was aimed at a more mature audience. Where as before they were targeted as play things for a younger generation, now they were to be displayed as a valuable household commodity.

Ten minutes later

"Seto..." Came the timid velvet vocals from behind the screen, the black cloth shifting as the whitenette poked his head around the material before cautiously stepping out into full view of the room, staring stubbornly at the floor. "Do I...Do I _really_ have to wear _this_...?

'This' consisted of the boys cat suit, and not just any cat suit, but one made entirely from imitation black shiny leather in a patchwork design, thick heavy black stitching between each piece for decoration, smaller hidden stitches actually holding the entire thing together. The outfit clung to him as though it were painted on, showing off every characteristic of his body, from the subtle dip of his waist to the gentle outward curve of his hips. He'd had a hell of a time getting into it, much to the amusement of the others behind the curtain, and it was so tight he couldn't even wear underwear or he couldn't do it up. It was an all in one as well, which meant the only zipper was one that went all the way up his back right to the base of his neck, and it was only thanks to the fact one of the other lads getting changed saw him having a little trouble it was done up at all.

Fingerless leather gloves adorned the albino's hands , going up to his elbows and leaving the pale skin from elbow to shoulder bare. A black leather belt was set at an angle around his slim hips, a similar looking collar hugging his slender throat. The whole thing was set off by two black ears peaking out from his silver hair, attached to a head band and a tail of black, fur covered wire bobbing about behind him as he moved.

Seto, having been busying himself with the file he'd brought with him, checking stocks and tallying accounts as he waited, looked up from what he was doing at the sound of the whitenettes voice. Snapping his mouth shut before it could fall any further, resulting in a painful clacking of teeth against teeth, the young CEO found himself incredibly grateful for the concealing presence of the ring binder in his lap. Mokuba's low whistle of appreciation from behind the consoles wasn't helping thing's much either...

"Yes-" He began, only to have to clear his throat with a moment of chagrin as his voice threatened to crack. "Yes, I think that one will do nicely..."

Scene change: Kaiba Manor, later that night

Seto Kaiba sat at the desk of his private office in near darkness, the only light in the room coming from the computer screen he was staring at. He'd already gone to bed once tonight, at Mokuba's insistence, and that was the reason he was dressed in an open dressing gown and pair of deep blue, silk pajamas trousers. Mokuba would be furious if he knew his brother had snuck out of bed to go back to work, since the little pre-teen knew all too well his brother would work through the night until something was completed. He'd once made himself sick by staying up three nights in a row to try and finish some project or another, and since then the raven haired boy had made it his mission to make sure that didn't happen again.

The CEO, however, refused to be babied by an eleven year old just as much as he refused to leave something half finished. His current project, the one displayed upon the computer screen before him, was editing and applying touch ups to the add work Ryou had done earlier in the day. A graphics tablet was perched upon his silk covered lap, graphics pen in hand as he airbrushed away a line here, a too dark shadow there.

Ryou's face and figure upon the screen were left well enough alone, Seto seeing immediately that the albino didn't _need_ any touch ups made to his pale and slender form, it was the _rest_ of those so called models who needed a little technological help. The albino upon the screen was just as perfect as the one who slept a few rooms down the hallway, and as Seto finished with the image for one poster he moved the pen and pressed down on the pad, the arrow on screen responding in kind and bringing up a new screen.

This image was one of the few with Ryou on his own. The albino's rosy mouth was parted slightly and the CEO recalled the giggles that had accompanied the motion and smiled slightly to himself in the darkness. An Anamatrics, one of the smaller kitten models, had his cool metallic cheek pressed up against Ryou's own and had been nuzzling against him, synthesized purring making the albinos eyes shine happily. 'It likes me!' The model had giggled, and Seto didn't have the heart to tell him it would have done it to anyone that picked it up at that stage in its programme.

The CEO shook his head, shaking himself out of the daze that had settled over him. How long had he been staring at that image, he wondered, just...lost...looking at the albino boy? A quick glance at the on screen clock didn't help much, since he had no idea what time he'd actually come back to working on the images, only now he knew it was almost three am.

_Seto, you're in over your head with this one boy..._ He thought groggily, running his fingers through slightly tousled brown locks. _When did a business obsession turn into love pining..?_

The brunette let a sigh pass his lips, leaning back in the high backed, leather covered computer chair to distance himself slightly from the screen, leaning his bead back against the neck rest. He _was_ tired, too tired to deal with this right now. He'd just close his eyes for a second...

Or maybe two...

One hour later

Seto blinked his cobalt blue eyes open reluctantly, lids suddenly feeling very heavy and struggling to remain closed against his will for a moment. Taking a few seconds for his vision to clear from sleep he blinked and shook his head slightly as he took in his surroundings, realising to his chagrin he'd fallen asleep in his computer chair in the office, the computer in front of him showing a spinning KC logo, having gone into screen saver mode.

Stretching his arms above his head sleepily he was startled slightly when something fell from his shoulders, loosing the warmth he hadn't realised had been there a moment before and, for the first time, noticing a pressure against his legs.

What the hell...!

Looking down Seto was confronted with a mass of soft, silky white hair spread across his lap like a snowy blanket, strands draped over his thighs and across his knees. Ryou, mouth slightly parted and breath deep and even had his head pillowed against the CEO's thigh, his hand covered by some of his own hair resting against his opposite knee as the albino kneeled next to him. Craning his neck to look behind the brunette spotted what had fallen from his shoulders, a blanket from the guest room he'd let Ryou have for the night. The CEO smiled to himself, brushing back a few strands of the silvery hair from the boys face, watching in quiet fascination as his lashes fluttered ever so softly against his pale cheeks before stilling once more.

Seto guessed that Ryou must have seen the light from his computer screen while taking a trip to the bathroom, which was down the hallway, and since he'd left his office door open spotted the CEO asleep at the computer. The blanket was obviously a gift from the boy to keep him warm, since the room was indeed rather chill, and after staying with him for a moment had obviously done what Seto had, fallen asleep without meaning to, since Seto could hardly believe the shy teen would wish to be found draped across his lap like this.

Shaking his head with a smile fixed upon his lips he hooked his hands under Ryou's armpits, pulling him upwards as gently as possible. With a little juggling he managed to wrap his arm around the boys shoulders, the other hooking beneath his knees as he stood, lifting him bridal style and cradling him protectively against his naked chest. The albino still slumbering peacefully within his arms he carried him back to his room, bare feet padding against the cool floor boards as he made his way down the hall way, careful not to bang the boys head upon the door frame as he passed through it.

Carrying Ryou over to the large, wooden framed double bed the CEO cradled the petite teen in one arm, quickly pulling down the comforter and returning to a two handed hold before he overbalanced. It was a good job the albino were so small, Seto thought wryly, or he'd have dropped him by now.

Lowering him to the bed the brunette watched as the model made small, snuffling sounds in his sleep, turning his face first one side and then the other, as though searching out the warmth that had been there before. Seemingly giving up the pale teen settled once more, though his pretty peach coloured lips were pursed in an almost pout like expression.

Seto chuckled to himself, smoothing at the albino's hair and watching with quiet fascination as the pout melted from his delicate face, an almost painful ache settling in his groin as he studied his perfectly relaxed features. He couldn't help it, the boy was just too damned...Too damned...God, too damned _everything_! Perfect, innocent, adorable, sexy, teasing, you just couldn't pin it down to one thing, and all of them made the CEO wake up sweaty between the tented sheets, and that was _before_ he'd met him face to face!

Taking a quick glance over his shoulder and checking the room he rolled his eyes at his own actions. What was he checking for? The molestation police! Either way, the CEO was about to do something he'd only dreamed off, be the boy asleep or not he was just too damned _irresistible_.

Planting his hands lightly upon the pillows either side of the albinos head, fingers curling into the spread out strands of snowy silk he found there he lowered his face, inch by painstakingly slow inch, his eyes locked upon Ryou's encase he woke. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his lips pressed against the albinos, their breath mingling sweetly and the CEO's eyes slipping closed as he savoured the taste distinctly Ryou. His lips rested against the others chastely before he grew bolder, mouth working softly against the albinos, pressing and retreating, pressing and retreating.

Eyes still closed the CEO didn't notice when Ryou's chocolate brown orbs opened wide in surprise, his skin heating as a blush swept his cheeks before his eyes closed once more, lashes casting shadows against his blushing cheeks in the moonlight. No matter how absorbed he was with Ryou's mouth, even with all his sanity robbed by the pressure in his groin, he _couldn't_ fail to notice when slender, pale arms wrapped against his neck, fingers tangling in his dark brown hair, cradling the back of his head tenderly...

AN

Thanks to everyone for their reviews! They make me get off my lazy ass and write! Don't worry, as soon as I get the time I'll write up an individual response to each!

But, as you all will learn, I'm a review whore, so one more review and I'll have the next chartper up as soon as I see it! Tehehehe

Oh, and if anyone want's Seto's solo scene I had to cut out, It's over on under the same author name.


	3. Around and about

Chapter three: Around and about

As Ryou's arms wrapped around his neck Seto Kaiba thought he may die right there and then, struck down by lightning, hit by a meteor, spontaneously combust and set fire to the drapes, that being how unlikely he thought this exact situation would ever come to be. His common sense completely overthrown by the taste and feeling of the albinos lips against his own he pressed down harder, letting his right arm collapse so his weight was resting upon his forearm, rather than his hand, growling softly in the back of his throat.

Now pinned more firmly beneath his hard, heavy body, the timid albino began to panic. Sure, it was a nice way to wake up at first, the kiss being sweet and tender and sending delicious tingles radiating outwards from his lips, but now the fierce demand behind the other's mouth was enough to break the sensual haze and frighten the shy kitten back into the realm of sensibility...

Seto winced, the fingers in his hair no longer threaded through it affectionately but pulling, certainly not hard, but enough to get his attention. That along with the small whimper released into his mouth from the body beneath him were enough for him to get the message the albino was sending loud and clear.

God, but he didn't want to _stop_...Ryou was warm and soft beneath him, his lips tasting like honey to the CEO when he flicked the very tip of his tongue against the crease between them. He smelled fresh and creamy, a sight minty tang, he assumed, coming from his shampoo and his heady scent filling the brunettes senses to overload. He'd dreamed off this, every night as he gazed up at one of the albinos posters tacked to the wall in his room and fulfilled his need on his own, ending up saited but far from satisfied.

God, he should never had done this, should have put the boy to bed and left, should never have-

The CEO's thoughts were broken when slim hands pushed insistently at his shoulders and he tore his mouth away from the youngers, gazing into wide brown eyes that looked black in the dim light. The brunette watched as the albino's Adam's apple quivered slightly, the boy swallowing twice before he spoke. He didn't look afraid, a small part of the CEO's mind that wasn't dealing with the all consuming panic of being caught considered. The flush to his cheeks suggested embarrassment, lowered lashes veiling his eyes as he peeked up through them hinted at shyness, but there was no thining of the lips, no flaring of the nostrils or dilating of the jet black pupils that showed fear, or even anger. "S-Seto...?"

Kaiba swallowed against the tightness in his own throat and felt himself nodding stupidly to confirm his identity. The albino beneath him frowned slightly, a thin line forming between his silvery brows as they drew together and his right hand moved from the CEO's shoulder to his mouth, a slender digit tracing his own lower lip. When some sort of realisation seemed to hit him Seto watched with quiet fascination as a rich blush darkened his satiny skin, the model fish mouthing as he tried to find something to say.

Prepared for rejection the brunette sighed, filled to the core with self loathing over his actions and lowered his head slightly in a sense of defeat, shifting his weight to pull away from the pale beauty he still loomed over. His blue eyes opened in shock, though, as slim arms re-wrapped themselves around his neck to hold him in place, the albino stammering out his words in a confused whisper, obviously trying to work out what was going on. "Seto...You...You were asleep, in your office...I saw your computer on and...Oh, goodness, I feel asleep with you! And then...Then you, we...Goodness..." Even with the dim light of the moon filtering through the heavy curtains being the only light source, the CEO could tell when Ryou's blush went darker, the boy peeking at him shyly through his lashes and repeating "Goodness" In an awed whisper.

Despite the situation the young CEO found himself taking the opportunity of their closeness to take in the sight of the world famous model before him. Seto drank in every detail like rare wine, his mind etching Ryou's perfect features deep within his memory, comparing them to what he'd seen on screens and posters for the past two months. If possible, the boy was more enchanting in real life. Camera's, the brunette decided, simply couldn't capture the important things, such as how his sweeping lashes cast fluttering shadows upon his cheeks, the way his lips parted ever so slightly at the centre when he breathed, the smooth rise and fall of his chest...

Camera's couldn't capture his sweetness either, the playfulness that hid expertly behind the shy, timid exterior. Ryou was like...Like some rare desert flower. The bud was beautiful in it's own right, nestled between the harsh sands living tightly closed from the rest of the world, concealing all but what it chose. And then, be it the right kind of moonlight or the way the breezed rose from the west the bud would open, and a bloom more beautiful then any would emerge.

Ryou was just the same. The albino was beautiful to look at, but the coy glances, sweet blushes and mischievous smiles hinted that hidden beneath this beauty there was something more. Ryou needed the right kind of touch, rather than moonlight or a certain breeze, a gentle caress and loving words to coax him out into the open. And when you did, well, Seto had already caught a glimpse of what lay inside, and he would swear upon his fortune that a mere desert bloom could never compare. No one else, after all, would ever have the stoic CEO comparing them to flowers.

Despite himself, despite the fear he'd had a moment before and despite the way his blood still thrummed through his ears after the anxiety of his discovery, Seto felt his lips quirking upwards at the corners.

"...Um...Seto..?"

Oh God damnit, he'd done it _again_! Just like in the dining room, and then the computer room not two hours ago, he'd lost himself just...Just bloody _gazing_ at the boy before him, mooning like some love sick teen.

Ah, thought a part of him, but what a thing to gaze upon!

Oh dear, Ryou was still looking at him expectantly. The teen kept sneaking quick peeks up through his lashes at him and then looking back down at an, apparently, rather interesting piece of comforter. Seto didn't know if the albino himself realised what he was doing, but if he didn't stop tugging at that lock of hair at the very nape of his neck with his fingers the CEO was going to kiss him...Again..And this time he might not stop.

"Ryou, I..." _Oh shit, I **what**, exactly? I fell...On your bed...On you...That is, on your mouth. Oh **yes**, now **there** was the winning explanation alright!_

Where was that lightning bolt when you needed it, anyway...?

"I'm sorry Ryou, I shouldn't have taken advantage like that but I...I..." _Oh no Seto Kaiba, don't you **dare**! Don't say a **word**! Do you **want** to scare him away forever!_

The brunette smiled tenderly, brushing back a snowy bang that resting gently against the albino's cheek, feeling the warmth of his blush beneath his finger tips as they grazed the soft skin. "I think your truly beautiful, Ryou, I have done since the moment I saw your first advertisement and meeting you, it's just convinced me even more. I always knew you were beautiful outside, Ryou, but now I know beauty isn't only skin deep..."

_You know that little voice in your head is there for a reason, right...?_

Ryou ducked his head and hid as best he could behind his hair. Seto, frowning slightly at not being able to judge the teen's reaction by his expression cupped his cheek gently with the palm of his hand, applying gentle but insistent pressure to turn his face upwards. The CEO's breath caught as saw, although the boys expressive dark eyes were closed, his pink bow mouth was curved upwards ever so slightly at the corners shyly. Tenderly he ran his thumb over long silver lashes, coaxing the albino's eyes to flutter open slowly, peach coloured lips darkened slightly from their brief kiss working a moment before he found the words he needed.

"Seto, I'm flattered but I...We...Goodness, we don't know each other very well at all..." Kaiba's heart constricted painfully within his chest at what sounded too close to an out and out rejection for his comfort, some of which must have shown in his expression, since Ryou rushed to reassure him. "I just think perhaps we should take things slowly, spend some more time together, not rush into anything, if you really want to, I mean, because I certainly wouldn't mind, we could go on dates and...and..."

Ryou, by now, was rambling. Seto blinked, a smirk kicking his lips up at the corners as a realisation hit him, so obvious he kicked himself for not seeing it sooner. Ryou was old fashioned at heart, and, even though he wasn't a woman there were proper ways for a man to do things when approaching someone. He was brought up in England, for goodness sake, the land of propriety! Also, no doubt, with such a love of the classics he had a passion for classical ways as well. It was all handsome princes and blushing maidens, glass slippers and special gifts. Ryou wasn't to be rushed, he was to be _romanced_!

"You want to be wooed." He stated bluntly, chuckling as the albino turned an interesting shade of scarlet and bobbed his head up and down a small fraction in timid agreement. "Very well then Ryou, I shall attempt a proper wooing, if that's what you want. But I warn you now I can't write poetry. The closest I know to prose begins with 'There once was a lass named May'." The CEO was delighted when that sparked an, albeit nervous, velvety giggle...

"Oh, Seto you don't have to do anything like that!" The whitenette reassured him hastily. "I don't want to put you to any trouble! You don't need to do anything special, just for _me_! I like you every much already, in fact I think you're very handsome and charming and- Oh!" Seto laughed outright as Ryou clapped his hand over his mouth, apparently having blurted out a few more things then he would have liked. Between the gaps of his fingers the CEO could see a red stain taking hold of his pale skin once more, and shook his head amusidly at the blushing albino.

"You're worth anything I could do, Ryou. And trust me, your no trouble..." Smirking as Ryou's eyes widened he placed a kiss upon the tip of his nose, an errant strand of snowy white tickling his cheek. Finally pushing himself up off of the bed he watched the albino pull the comforter up to his chin, even though he was fully clothed in pale blue cotton pajamas. Standing in the door way, illuminated by the light he'd switched on in the hall the CEO smirked, throwing a wink to his pale companion. "Let the wooing begin."

Switching off the light, plunging the manor once again into darkness the brunette closed the door to Ryou's room, leaning against the doorway and his mouth splitting into a wide grin as he heard a muffled set of silky giggles passing through the door.

Oh yes, let the wooing begin...

Scene change: Kaiba Limousine, two days later

The next couple of days passed in a blur for Seto Kaiba, richest and, and at least lately, busiest man in the world. After their little discussion in Ryou's bedroom, the next morning Kaiba took Ryou home in his limo. He'd have much rathered keep Ryou with him, of course, but after having a little chat with the albino model's manager Bakura (or Mr Bakura, as he seemed to prefer) he quickly changed his mind. The _last_ thing he needed was an over protective sibling getting in the way of his plans, and Bakura seemed more protective than most. He certainly had a colourful book of threats, as well. Kaiba wasn't even sure if it were physically _possible_ to squeeze someone so hard their hair bled, but that was something he was faced with if he upset the little albino while the bigger one were around.

As if he'd ever upset the boy in the first place!

Ryou's home turned out to be a small, old farmstead in the middle of no where. Perfect for isolation and anonymity, the CEO reflected, since they hadn't seen a house for at least a mile until they came across it. Built in western style the house was certainly picturesque and well maintained, a white picket fence around a plush green lawn, the house itself painted eggshell blue with white washed, timber frame windows. The house had two floors from what the brunette could make out from the outside, certainly not large but comfortable none the less.

Bakura had greeted them outside, ushering Ryou indoors after a brief, and slightly forced, thank you to Kaiba for bringing him home and taking care of him. A little peeved at the brush off, something he certainly wasn't accustomed to, Seto had stalked back to the limo. Just about to get inside he caught a flash of white in one of the upper windows, and turning to look he had grinned from ear to ear when he spotted Ryou hanging out of the window's waving to him. Returning the gesture with a mock salute the albino's tumbling laughter had carried right across the lawn, and, once back in the limo, the CEO started scheming...

Two days later and Kaiba found himself parked a mile up the road from Ryou's house, pulled over and watching a monitor mounted into the back of the seat in front. The entirety of Ryou's living room was covered in white roses, every available surface decked with bunches of the pale flower or scattered with the plants petals. A single balloon bobbed up and down in the middle of the room, a light blue colour with a white ribbon attached to a table leg to stop it floating away. Taped to the balloon was a small card, the dark blue letters SK embossed onto the front. Seto Kaiba was as easily obsessed with getting Ryou to be his partner as he had been to get him to be his _business_ partner, and the CEO knew damned well which one he'd opt for if push came to shove.

The camera feeding to the screen Seto was currently watching was hidden in a bunch of roses up on the fire mantel, giving him a view of the entire room. The CEO couldn't quite get over the fact that this was, technically, spying, but his need to know how Ryou reacted to his surprise outweighed any moral qualms he might have. It's not like he'd placed the camera in his bedroom, anyway. Although, there was a delicious thought...

It had taken Kaiba an entire day to track down this many roses, and finding out when Ryou was next going to be away from his little blue house wasn't a piece of cake either. Of course, it helped now he knew Ryou and his manager, and after a brief phone chat with Bakura he'd managed to find out the albinos would be in the city filming until this afternoon.

Well, the afternoon was here, the surprise was in place, Seto Kaiba's pocket change had a small dent in it and the CEO was growing restless.

Just as he was beginning to think that the albino pair would be spending the night back in the city after all, the lighting in the room changed subtly, signalling the main door had opened. Seto scooted to the end of the brown leather seats, peering at the small screen intently.

"Oh my!" Ryou's smooth velvet vocals were slightly cracked over the hidden microphone, but there was no mistaking the surprise and utter shock in his tone. The albino walked into the line of the camera, through some stroke of luck facing directly into the hidden camera. His hair bound beneath deep blue beret, just like the black one he'd hidden the silvery locks under the first time they met, the teen lowered his petite hand from where it had been covering his mouth.

Seto's breath caught. He'd expected the albino to smile, of course, but he was aiming for an 'Oh God I'm so happy' smile. Ryou's smile...Ryou's smile was _sad_ at best...

The pale teen made his way over to the balloon, one hand holding on to the back to keep it steady and peeling the card off the front, mouthing the words 'Oh Seto' quite clearly and bowing his head, clutching the monogrammed card to his breast. Picking up a small bunch of the roses from the table top near by he brought them tentatively to his face, inhaling their scent. Seto watched with an odd sense of dread as his nose wrinkled and the roses were dropped back to the table, a small 'achoo' sounding over the speakers.

Ryou shook his head, eyes lowered sadly. "I knew no one would understand..." Understand _what_! The CEO thought franticly, but before the albino could give him any more clues he disappeared from screen. "Bakura! Can you come and help me clean up please?"

"Why! What have you do-"

Seto couldn't listen to any more and leaned forwards to switch off the monitor, his failure a tanged thing nestled heavily in the pit of his stomach. He was so sure...

"Driver?"

"Yes, Mr Kaiba?"

"Back to the manor. _Now_."

Scene change: Kaiba Manor, Seto's office

Seto just _didn't understand_! Confused beyond belief the CEO threaded strong fingers through his chestnut locks, pulling at the short strands before releasing them and flinging himself back in the leather computer chair with a frustrated growl. He almost screamed at the injustice of it all when he had to push himself back to his desk, the motion having thrown his chair, along with him, halfway across the room. It just _really_ wasn't his day...

Damnit, though, where had he gone wrong!

Kaiba had had to pull every string he could think of to pull off that stunt with the roses, he'd even hired a bloody locksmith to get him inside Ryou's living room without doing any damage to anything!

_Why_, he asked himself again, why didn't Ryou like them!

Feeling a heavy sense of defeat pressing at his shoulders, weighing him down, the CEO slumped back into the computer chair, head tilted back against the headrest and a hand thrown across his eyes, blocking out the light that still filtered through his lids when closed.

A single scene played over and over in the brunettes mind, himself, stood at the back of the Plaza Conference room, Ryou's flickering image upon the projector scene, eyes shining mischievously, hand cupped to the side of his face as he whispered that four worded secret. 'I like White Roses'. That was it, those were the words _exactly_! Damnit all, then, if Ryou chose to tell the world he liked white roses, why in hells name had he looked so sad when his living room was filled with them! Surely...Surely that should make him happy! And he _sneezed_, the CEO recalled, was he allergic to his favourite flower!

Seto allowed a heavy sigh to escape his lips, his hands scrubbing at his face before finding their way to his hair once more, running his finger's through the tousled strands. _Too many questions..._ The CEO thought, _And not an answer in sight..._

And he'd tried so _hard_, the brunette reflected sadly, to woo Ryou the way he wanted, the way he deserved...

Defeat still looming over him like an oppressive cloud Kaiba pushed his feet against the floor and scooted back across the carpet in his chair, too exhausted, albeit mentally, to stand and switch on the radio that way. Depressing the on switch the CEO winced as some punk rock band filled the room, but already being halfway back to his desk he simply gave up, silently cursing Mokuba for fiddling with the radio stations again, but not finding the motivation or energy to change it back.

Wheeling himself back to his desk he slotted his legs into the hollow underneath, pushing the computer keyboard out of the way and lying his head upon his folded arms, glaring accusingly at the opposite wall as the sounds of the radio washed over him.

**"Now that was Bowling For Soup with 1985 and up next on Eye on Domino we've got some new talent for you. These boy's haven't actually signed a record deal yet but they've been making music right here in Domino for the past two years, all four of them home grown boys. Ladies and gentlemen keep your ears open for these guys in the future, this is White Roses with their song Affirmation...**

Seto knew he loved his brother for a reason...

Scene change: Outside Ryou's house, two nights later

The way Seto Kaiba watched the upstairs window of the small, eggshell blue house, anyone would think it was about to get up and walk away. A frown settling between his brows the CEO scoured the plush lawn, smirking as he found another small pebble and launched it at the window, the stone rattling on the pane just as the previous three had before plummeting back to earth. Ryou had better be home, the brunette prayed, otherwise he was going to have some explaining to do...

"Seto!" Just as the CEO cocked his arm to let loose another stone projectile the window was pushed upwards by two pale hands, the beautiful albino model he'd been trying to get the attention of for the past ten minutes pushing his head out through the gap. Seto smiled to himself and took a moment admire the way Ryou's hair caught the light as it hung in a heavy silver river over his shoulder, errant strands fluttering against his cheeks in the small, warm breeze. His cheeks were flushed pink from embarrassment, pale skin cast in a wintry glow as it reflected the silvery moonlight.

"Letting down your hair for me already, Repunzel? My, _aren't_ we eager! Aren't I supposed to try and climb the vines first or something?"

The brunette grinned as Ryou's giggles filled the air, the albino gathering up the mass of silver and tossing his head to throw it back over his shoulder, smiling at the CEO impishly. A lover of fairy tales, Seto mused, at least I was right about one thing. His smile grew wider.

"What on earth are you _doing_ here Seto, it's the middle of the night!"

"Yes I _did_ realise that when it got dark about three hours ago. I've brought you White Roses!"

The albino's smile faltered and Seto could see him gripping the window ledge, shaking his head and his deep chocolate coloured eyes lowering guiltily, shielded by his lashes. "Oh, Seto, the flower's were lovely they really were but-"

"Who said anything about flowers?"

Ryou blinked, and Seto smirked. Raising his hand in the air the CEO clicked his fingers once and, right on cue, the entirety of Ryou's front lawn was illuminated by three spot lights high up on stands, cables running from the bases to where, from his lofty position, the albino model could see Seto's limo parked outside the gates, that obviously being the power source for this little stunt.

Shielding his eyes from the glare with the back of his hand tears collected in the corners from the sudden harsh light, but blinking them away he soon became accustomed and lowered his hand once more, looking back down at the lawn.

And nearly falling out of the window in shock.

Where before Ryou could have sworn there was only one, now five people stood upon the springy grass of his lawn, four grouped just to the right of the CEO and ready with their instruments. The albino recognised them immediately. A long haired brunette with a guitar stood foremost, a blonde with his hair braided down his back stood just behind and to his left with a keyboard set up in front of him. Behind them stood another brunette, this one with his short hair hidden beneath a bandana and holding another guitar, and next to him a red head sat behind a large, heavy looking drumkit. The skins of each drum were black, and Ryou could just about make out the white silhouette of a flower upon each. White roses.

The CEO smirked. "A little birdy in a projector screen told me you liked White Roses."

"But...The flowers-"

"Were just a token. _This_ is my real gift to you. I'm not sure if hiring a band counts as romance, but I figured it was worth a shot. It turns out your not the only one whose a fan of someone, either..." Seto's smirk grew as the blonde at the keyboard grinned, rolling up his shirt sleeve to reveal a tattoo, the image being unmistakable as that of Ryou's face. The albino spluttered and nearly fell out of the window again, everyone down on the lawn laughing heartily at his furiously blushing features.

"Well, are we just going to stand here all night or are we going to play!" Demanded the red headed drummer once the laughter had died down, twirling one of the drum sticks between his fingers in dizzying figure of eights. Kaiba grinned and nodded his head, the drummer returning the flash of white teeth before counting out a beat with his sticks.

When the music began the CEO turned his attention back to the window, only to frown in confusion when he saw Ryou no longer looking out of it. The brunette barely had time to brace himself when a flash of white came launching at his chest, thin pale arms wrapping themselves around his neck and hugging fiercely.

"I knew you'd understand, I just _knew_ it!" Declared the albino happily, and Seto smiled as he looped his arms around his waist, his arms encircling the boys petite form easily, the warmth of his body seeping into the CEO's own.

"Of course. I knew there had to be something more to your secret when you didn't like the flowers. I'm just sorry I hadn't heard of these four sooner..."

"No! I mean, I never thought anyone would realise what I was talking about, but I didn't think people would take it so seriously! The Plaza put all those petals everywhere, and then you brought all of those roses and I just felt so guilty I-"

"Shh, Ryou..." Chuckled the CEO, pressing his index finger to the albino's lips gently to stop his rambling, jerking his hand away a moment later with wide eyes as though he'd been bitten in shock. Ryou had licked his finger!

Hiding behind his lashes Seto watched amazed as the boy's dark eyes danced with mischief, the same pink tongue peeking out from behind his peach coloured lips only enough to press the tip to the lower one. "You were very naughty buying all of those, you know Seto..." Murmured the albino, one hand slipping from around his neck to trace absent circles upon his shirt, just right of his breast bone with his finger in apparent shyness. "I told you not to go to any trouble just for me..."

Recovering quickly from his shock Seto smirked, cupping Ryou's chin in his hand and tilting his face up towards him, watching at the teen kept his lashes lowered demurely but his lips quirked with a timid smile. "Your no trouble, Ryou, and I really think you should listen to the song their playing. I went through every one they'd written before I found this one..." Lowering his own face and keeping hold of Ryou's chin in a gentle grasp Seto claimed those plush lips he'd dreamed about with his own once more, pressing down upon them sweetly.

Chuckling softly into the kiss the CEO moved his arms back around the albinos waist as he seemed to melt against him, elation crashing through him like a heavy wave as he flicked his tongue against the crease only to feel the albino's lips part

beneath his own in a gasp, an opportunity he quickly took advantage of. His hands tangling in the weighty silk of Ryou's hair he held him close as they kissed tenderly, the music of the band washing over the pair as they listened past the pounding of blood within their ears.

"Maybe it's intuition

But some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant

and there it goes

I think I've found my best friend."

"I know that it might sound more than

a little crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life."

"There's just no rhyme or reason

only this sense of completion

and in your eyes

I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for

I think I found my way home."

"I know that it might sound more than

a little crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life..."

"A thousand angels dance around you

I am complete now that I found you..."

AN

I don't own White Roses, hell, I don't even know if there's a band _called_ White Roses, but if there is, I don't own it. I don't own Savage Garden either 'Grumbles over the injustice' Anyway, early update!


	4. This way and that

It was well into the night by the time what had began as the playing of a single song and transformed into a full grown party began to wind down, the moon high in the sky and just about to disappear behind a set of distant, purplish looking mountains. Ryou, the pale little albino model and the object of many affections seemed to enjoy playing host to the little group who danced and laughed upon his lawn, even managing to whip up rounds of refreshments and not miss a single beat played by his favourite band, the foursome known as White Roses.

Seto Kaiba, the youngest and, at least for tonight, the most content CEO in the world was happy to watch the teen flit through the band and even a couple of his Suit's like a silk moth, dancing and laughing with everyone, no one exempt from his charms. Even Seto had to admit it was amusing to watch a 6'4'' bodyguard blushing at the attentions of a waif like Ryou like some teenager with his first crush. What was _more_ amusing, though, was when Ryou would blush in return. Kaiba wondered who would faint from a blood rush first.

The brunettes mouth curved upwards at the corners as he hid beneath the bows of a leaf heavy oak, his broad shoulders resting against the rough bark of the thick trunk and his feet stretched out in front, crossed at the ankles. He looked a little out of place, it had to be said, surrounded by an old farm stead while dressed in a crisp, black suit complete with silver SK links through the button holes upon his cuffs. But considering the fact the CEO would obviously be adverse to dressing down, no one made any comments upon his attire. They weren't brave enough, for a start...

Seto let his cobalt blue eyes follow the flashes of white that marked where Ryou danced his way through the rest of his company, his velvety giggles easily carried to where the CEO hid himself in the shadows upon the soft, warm breeze. After their brief but, undeniably, passionate kiss the boy seemed to be on some sort of high, and Seto didn't mind admitting it inflated his male pride to the point of bursting that he could have that effect on such a beautiful individual. It was definitely a heady feeling...

The brunette lifted two fingers to his lips, tracing the smooth pads against the lower and fancying he could still feel the faint, tentative returning pressure of a certain albino's lips when he grew bold enough to return their earlier kiss. The tip of the CEO's tongue pressed against the front of his top teeth, and Kaiba didn't need any stretch of the imagination to taste the hint of honey and something else distinct but unidentifiable left by Ryou when he timidly licked him there. Although the excitement of before had died Seto could still feel it trickling through his veins like a fire waiting to be stoked, liquid heat running through the length of his body. Ryou lingered in every pore of his being, Seto felt like he'd been branded by his touch, claimed and owned all in the same instant.

Oddly for the aggressive, dominant CEO, the idea was strangely thrilling...

"Oof!"

Seto had no idea when he'd let his eyes slip closed but they snapped open once more when something solid collided with his stomach, knocking the air out of his chest in a sharp exhalation of breath.

"Oh! Oh, Seto I'm so sorry! Goodness, are you alright! I was coming over and slipped on all those leaves!" The CEO blinked at the familiar, silk laden vocals, realising a moment later that the something solid that slammed into him had been a skidding Ryou, who was now sprawled across his lap, long pale hair spread around and between them like threads of white mist. What had initially been a scowl upon the brunettes face softened considerably as Ryou cupped both of his cheeks within his small palms, deep brown eyes bright with worry as they scanned his form for any apparent damage, a furrow of concern between his brows.

"I'm fine, Ryou, don't panic so much." Kaiba chuckled as soon as his breath came back enough for him to do so, his larger hand reaching up to cover one of Ryou's and press it more firmly against his cheek, turning his face to press a kiss against the teens soft, velvet smooth palm. Rewarded with a giggle and a rosy hue spreading across his cheeks visible even in the poor moonlight, the pair sat outside of the spotlights still shining and powered by Seto's limo, the CEO smiled. "Now, why did you come rushing over here in the first place?"

"Oh, goodness, I almost forgot! Michilo told me that you've gotton them a contract with a record company and I wanted to thank you and, well, just to make sure you didn't do it just for me. I mean, I think they're wonderful and I know _you_ know that I think they are but I know they _really_ are and I know you could know that too if you listened to them and-" The albino's little tirade was stopped by the CEO's hand over his mouth, the brunette regarding him amusidly as he attempted to plead his case so passionately. The boy was gloriously innocent and, at least in this, gloriously easy to read.

"Has anyone ever told you that you ramble when your nervous?" Seto smirked as the teen's blush from earlier returned full force, his lashes drooping to shield his eyes shyly, veiling the dark, chocolate coloured orbs. "I think it's cute."

"It's silly..." Mumbled the albino, eyes lowering further to become downcast, gazing without seeing at his hands where they'd slipped from the CEO's face to rest folded in his lap. The brunette shook his head, making a 'tch' sound with his tongue against his teeth in disapproval and reaching down to cup the boys chin within his hand, running the pad of his thumb again the outline of his lower lip.

"It's cute." He reinforced, waiting until the teens coffee brown eyes had risen curiously, if shyly, to watch the CEO through his lashes, Seto locking his cobalt blue upon the dark orbs and holding their unsure gaze steadily. He smiled softly, dragging down the albino's lip gently with his thumb just to feel the petal soft, peach coloured cushions once more beneath his touch, even if only for a moment. Seto wouldn't mind admitting he was addicted to the feel of the beautiful young albino beneath his finger tips, watching the slow blush that would highlight his delicate cheek bones and the way his lips would part to draw in breath though a small gap in the very centre when the CEO paid him this kind of affection.

"_You're_ cute, and at the risk of repeating myself I'm going to tell you again not to panic so much, Ryou! Yes, I know you like the band. Yes, they _are_ good and yes, I know that already. I wouldn't have convinced a friend of mine to sign them up if I didn't think they were. I'm not one for building up the hopes of others falsely, disappointment isn't a pleasant thing. Besides, I've already given them a condition for taking this contract."

Ryou blinked at him owlishly and opened his mouth but the CEO beat him too it, telling the boy dryly "Michilo has to get that tattoo of your face off of _his_ arm. At my expense, of course."

"_Seto_!" Whined the albino, a blush three shades thick settling upon his cheeks as he burred his face against the brunettes shoulder, the older teen gladly turning his face to hide his snickers within the whitenettes hair. "Did you _truly_ have to remind me about that! Michilo told me if he flexes his bicep, I smile. He even gave me a demonstration and I've never seen anything so ridiculous in all my life!"

Seto couldn't hold back his snickers any longer and was faced with a pouting Ryou as the albino pulled back, so he did the only thing he could think of to appease his little obsession. He kissed the pout off of the boys lips, slipping his hand around to tangle strands of silky white between his fingers, cupping the back of his neck and holding him in place as he pressed their mouths together, watching as Ryou's eyes went wide before fluttering and slipping closed. The kiss was sweet and short, but already Seto could feel the fire of before churning in the pit of his stomach, making his entire body feeling flushed and excited.

Ryou, on the other hand, looked a little drunk, and once more the CEO had to suppress a bout of snickers. The boys lids were fluttering, his lashes battering against his blushing cheeks as he tried to open his eyes, his mouth parted at the centre and Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed repeatedly. Finally blinking his eyes open the teen smiled dreamily, an expression that went straight to Seto's groin, leaning forwards and nuzzling himself into the CEO's chest. Seto smiled, looping his arms around his petite form.

"Seto..." The whitenette began hesitantly, tracing his finger in a shy circle upon the material of the CEO's shirt. "Are you busy, tomorrow? I mean, you probably are and, well, goodness, I, it's just I was wondering, I mean you don't have to, but it you wanted to..."

"What, Ryou? I'm not busy, I'll do whatever you want." At least, he wasn't _now_. That was the advantage about being your own boss, no one was going to yell at you if you called in sick for the day.

"Really? Oh, that would be wonderful! I want to show you something, would that be ok?"

"Of course." He agreed easily, and spent the rest of the night beneath the oak tree, an angel in his arms.

**Scene change: Next day, Seto's limousine**

After picking up the beautiful, internationally famous albino model known as Ryou from his little blue house in the middle of no where, Seto's driver followed the directions that he gave him as best he could, the pale little albino dressed plainly in jeans and a button up blue shirt as relayed his instructions, leaning over the seat in front so he could be heard with his head poked through the little window that divided this area of the limo from the drivers, kneeling up on the seat and presenting the CEO with a rather nice view of his denim clad rear. Of course, the albino could have just sat up front with the driver and made things a whole lot easier, but neither Kaiba nor Ryou seemed inclined to separate themselves again with that much distance for even a short while so soon after being back together. Besides, as mentioned already, the CEO was rather partial to the view. _This_ was definitely better then any poster or picture the brunette had of his gorgeous teenage interest, and he wasn't planning on missing this opportunity to ogle him without him realising for the world.

After about twenty minutes driving the Kaiba Corp owner began taking more of an interest in their surroundings, simply because he had no idea where they were. They'd left the main city centre a while ago, travelling down narrow lanes and small roads crammed in between oddly matched buildings, eclectic architecture ranging from western church like stone to modern, eastern glass and steel structures. Seto hadn't seen a fast food restaurants for the last quarter of an hour. They weren't in Kansas anymore...

Eventually Ryou directed them up the drive of a single building, calling an excited halt to the limo and turning his attention back to Seto, flipping his white bangs from his eyes and informing the CEO happily "We're here!" Where 'here' was, exactly, Seto didn't have a clue.

Scooting awkwardly across the leather seats the albino scrambled out of the car before one of the CEO's suites managed to open the door for him, waiting for Seto to follow along behind and shifting from foot to foot impatiently. As soon as the brunette stepped out of the limousine, with, it had to be said, a little more ease than his paler companion, his hand was taken by the whittenette and he was unceremoniously tugged towards the building. Ryou must be excited, the CEO reflected, judging by his behaviour and the infectious grin upon his features. Seto found himself smiling in return, and for all _he_ knew they could be here for something as fun as getting inoculation jabs.

The place he was being dragged towards was set just off of the main road, large wrought iron gates in between two stone pillars with the paint peeling off, orange-brown spots eating into the metal where they were rusting badly sealing it off from the rest of the world. The actual building reminded Seto of an old western school, the structure being of large blocks of grey stone, window ledges and the entrance way, two stone pillars and sloping porch roof a different sandy coloured stone. The tiles on the roof were a heavy black slate, two round chimneys at each end and small faces carved into periodically jutting out stone around the newly fitted guttering, small happy gargoyles watching their arrival. Ivy trailed happily up the walls, spiral fronds clinging to the brick work and framing the stones with rich greens and browns.

The windows were large and arched at the tops, slightly murky panes held in by strips of thin black lead, a few of these bandings criss-crossed over one another to give simple diamond patterns against the glass. It took Seto a moment to realise that there were paintings on a few of the panes, simple childish designs of suns and flowers, stars and little snails, even a bee and a honey pot. It took him even longer to realise that through the windows, looking past the designs and peeking through the panes were numerous messy faces, splotched with paint and jam and other things that children get covered in peering out at them, turning and whispering excitedly between themselves.

Getting more confused by the moment Seto turned back to Ryou, seeing him waving and grinning at yet more little people as they hung out of a few of the upper windows, the pair of them finally reaching the heavy, double wooden doors painted a deep russet red with a back iron letter box in the middle of the one on the right, the gold handle on the one on the left.

"Ryou...What is this place? Why on Earth did you bring me here?"

"We're here to see my children." Replied the albino cryptically, smiling up at him as he opened the door, making his way inside. Seto followed along obediently, his body on auto piolet as his brain worked over time, blinking stupidly at the boys answer as he did so and seeing the faces that had been pressed against the windows a moment before rushing to greet his companion, squealing happy greetings.

What the heck was going on!

Seto shook his head in wonder at the site before him, the pale albino he'd came with kneeling down in the centre of the room, being grabbed by grubby hands and pressed against sticky cheeks, laughing happily all the while. The children loved him, that much was obvious, and the CEO could see why. Ryou loved them back, it was as simple as that...

The room they'd walked into was, as far as Seto could tell, some sort of grand entrance, a hallway stretching in front of the pair of them with open arches rather then doorways that led to other rooms and a large stair case at the end, the entire thing seemingly open-planned so you could walk straight through into any room and never have to open a door. The room just to the right of them, the one Ryou was pulled into excitedly by little hands, had wooden floor boards like the rest of what the CEO could see, a large, round rug in the middle with cream fringe around the outside that was badly fraying, toys scattered across the worn red and blue designs in the centre. A large fire place took up the entirety of the wall opposite the windows, wrought iron and soot blackened from constant use, the breast jutting out slightly from the wall.

Making his way to the little mass of tiny forms from where he'd hung uncertainly in the doorway he stood just outside of the little ring of children, each and every one of them trying to monopolize Ryou's attention as he crouched in the middle of them by telling him about their latest 'owies' and how they'd drawn a donkey in chalk on the dining room floor.

Seto counted around fifteen children in total, though he couldn't be sure of their exact numbers since they kept moving, and the CEO would guess their ages from around three up to seven. Although dressed well and obviously taken care of it was obvious they weren't just a few neighbourhood kids playing around in an old building, and that's when a few things began to fall into place.

The CEO remembered reading that Ryou gave all of his modelling money to his fathers charity in support of less fortunate children, but after the albino had told him how his father worked in Egypt the brunette had unconsciously dismissed that tale as a simple rumour. Now that he thought about it, though, he'd _also_ read an article that said it was _Ryou_ who owned the charity.

Could that be what this was?

Did Ryou own this place and support these children?

Was this Ryou's _orphanage_...?

The Kaiba Corp owner was startled from his train of thought as he felt a small tug at the trouser leg of his usual, crisp black suit. Looking down he saw the material clutched in the small fist of one of the children who'd apparently given up on getting any attention from Ryou while the other, bigger children crowded around him. Looked like the CEO was second best, and certainly better than nothing.

The little girl who looked up at Seto with big, round blue eyes had to be one of the smallest of the bunch, no older then four years at the most with pale, wispy blonde curls pulled into two tails either side of her face, big red plastic beads attached to the hair bands that held them in place. In the fist that wasn't clutching onto the CEO's trouser leg still she held a little grey stuffed cat with one shiny black eye and the other, apparently having gone missing at some point replaced by a small, navy blue button.

"Can I talk to you?" Asked the little girl in an exaggerated whisper, tugging on his pant leg. "Ryou's busy but I'm only supposed to talk to people I know, but your Ryou's friend so it's ok if I talk to you, right?" Seto felt his lips twitch at the eagerness of the girls voice and he smiled softly, crouching down so he was on eye level with her. In some ways, he supposed, he was thankful he'd practically raised Mokuba himself. It left him better prepared for situations like this.

"Right, but first you need to know who I am, don't you? I'm Seto."

"Marina."

"And who's this?" Seto tapped the grey stuffed cat on the nose with his finger, watching as Marina's face lit up into a delighted smile, the cat being thrust into his face so he could apparently get a better look.

"Well he _was_ called Smokey but then Kado pulled his eye off after he chewed on it and Mama couldn't find it so she sewed a button on instead so now he's called Buttons."

Seto blinked. "Mama?"

"Mother, actually, but the little ones call her Mama." Seto looked up to see Ryou smiling down at him, one little boy about Marina's age with chocolate coloured curls and scrapes on both knees balanced on his hip, clutching a fist full of the albinos pale hair and two bigger children clinging onto his hand and elbow, the rest surrounding him like a group of munchkin body guards.

Coughing the CEO stood and brushed off his trousers, smoothing out the crease left by Marina's clutches and thankful he didn't flush beneath his tan after being caught paying attention to the little girl. Seto wasn't used to showing his softer side to any one but Ryou and Mokuba, _certainly_ not to a room full of children.

Catching Ryou's eye the CEO couldn't help his lips curving once more though as he was the albino's amusement, his dark expressive eyes dancing and a tilt to his mouth at one corner that clearly said 'Caught you'. Seto smirked. Ah well, no one was here but himself and Ryou, who was he trying to impress anyway? Besides, the albino's look had been nothing but tender, and maybe even a little proud, when he saw him talking to Marina, and even though the CEO never thought of himself as craving any kind of praise, to have Ryou proud of him filled his chest with an indescribable warmth. _Anything_ was worth that feeling.

"Would you like to meet Mother?" Asked the albino with a smile, and Seto watched amusidly as two children detached from his little entourage.

"We'll get her!" They sang out in unison, and Seto only realised as they ran past that they were twins, two identical heads of mousy brown hair whizzing down the corridor. He shook his head slightly, still trying to absorb everything he was seeing.

"Ryou, what-"

"I'll explain later Seto, I promise, but first I need to get these guys off to the school room!" The albino laughed as the room erupted into whines and moans, several children miraculously developing stomach aches as they heard the dreaded 's' word. "No 'but's', you lot, come on!" Laughed Ryou, herding them off down the hall way with a dazzling smile for Seto as he passed, obviously enjoying their visit. "Mother would kill me if I made you late for lessons, you know how hard she worked to get you a tutor all of your own." Reluctant agreements followed that statement and Ryou disappeared around a corner, leaving Seto to await the arrival of 'Mother', whoever _she_ was...

"Our own little angel, that one..."

Seto almost jumped straight out of his Armani suit when a soft, feminine voice came from behind him, apparently from no where. Moving in front of him with two boys attached to each arm, the twins from earlier, the CEO blinked repeatedly as he was faced with an outfit of black and white. Seto felt somewhat of an idiot, he really should have guessed that 'Mother' was a nun...

The woman was dressed in the usual black habit, an amber painted, wooden trail of rosary beads clinking together softly as she walked, draped over one hip from front to back, trailing over her left side. Mother turned out to be true to her name, a maternal looking figure in perhaps her late fifties, plump and smelling faintly of baked bread and spices, round and, for no particular reason, comforting. She smiled at Seto, cornflower blue eyes regarding him kindly as she shooed the two twins back to their lessons without a word.

"I...I'm sorry?" The CEO berated himself for feeling like a small child again as he regarded her stupidly, trying to play at being a grown up while he attempted to work out what she was talking about.

"Ryou." Mother clarified for him, her smile growing in her round face and her blue eyes sparkling knowingly. "That boy has kept our orphanage open with his last donation, just over a month ago. As you can tell we haven't had a chance to do much, not yet, but Ryou come's back every week or so, just to see how we're all doing and to play with the children, make sure everything is going alright." The short woman held out her hand, and before Seto knew what he was doing he'd let his own be embraced, her palm warm and soft and dry. "Come, I have a feeling you've a few questions."

'A few' wasn't going to cover it...

**Ten minutes later**

Seto sat at the large, wooden table in the orphanage kitchen, a earthenware mug of hot chocolate steaming happily as he cradled it between his palms, staring into the dark liquid as his thoughts drifted. Mother had told him that Ryou had turned up on the doorstep of the dying orphanage just over a month ago. With the other nun's having left and the government drying up the funding, the place was soon to close and the children due to be shipped off around the country to places that would take them. Ryou had, literally, saved the day by offering them a huge initial donation to fix up the building and hire a school teacher along with a cook, who busied herself at the stove, an old fashioned black range, while Seto sat across from Mother. He'd also set up a fund for each child, to give them a little something in the future, and had visited without fail every week since his first visit to play with the children and check up on Mother.

The CEO's head swam. He _knew_ Ryou was a good person, but _this_? Sure, Seto gave to a few charities he considered worthy of his time, but the brunette had never gotten so..._Involved_. He'd never even thought of it, and here was Ryou giving almost all of his earnings and alot of his time to support this place.

He was dating a bloody saint...

At that moment a familiar head of pale white hair poked around the doorway curiously, the albinos face lighting up as he spotted Seto at the table. "There you are!" He greeted happily, slipping into the room. "I looked all over for you! Did you two get along alright?" He asked playfully, smiling adoringly at Mother who returned the gesture with just as much affection.

"Yes Ryou, your gentlemen friend and I got along wonderfully."

Seto smirked as Ryou blushed, puling a strand of hair over his shoulder and fiddling with the end shyly. "He's not _mine_, Mother..." He protested softly. The brunette in question snorted.

"Of course I am. Now, come here." Reaching out he snagged the boy around the waist, tugging and causing the smaller teen to topple into his lap with a surprised squeak, his blush darkening to a rich scarlet that spread right to the tip of his ears as the CEO pressed a kiss to his lips.

"W-what...What was that for?" Asked a dazed looking Ryou as the CEO pulled back, looking up at Seto through dark sweeping lashes timidly, highly conscious of their position and company as his companion smirked.

"For being perfect."

A silly smile formed upon the albinos features and he giggled softly, the silky sound causing the brunette to sigh contently as the teen pecked him on the cheek, apparently willing to forget their little audience in favour of showing the CEO a little affection for his praise. He really was lovesick, the brunette decided, but this was definitely a sickness he _didn't_ want a cure for.

Across the table, Mother smiled contently at the pair of them. "I think our angel belongs to someone else, now..." She sighed, and looking up from where he'd been gazing at Ryou the CEO did the only thing he could. He grinned, winking at the maternal looking nun.

"Don't worry, I'll let you borrow him."

AN

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, they really boosted my confidence a hell of a lot! The only reason I write at all is to give enjoyment to you guys, so if I can do that I'm one happy bunny . :D

Demonchildssister:  
Blushes Wow, I'm glad you liked it! This chapter was already typed up so I thought I'd post it, and the next one shouldn't be long either . Thanks for ready and taking the time to review!

ANgirl:  
I hope this update is soon enough and I'm glad you like it! Thanks for taking the time to review!

Wildwolf:  
Yep, first and only . Blushes It's a big compliment you thought my writing was that good, since I seriously think I'm such an obvious amateur ; Glad you enjoyed it! And I'm so pleased you found me over on adult fan fiction. net

PacketOfPocky:  
Giggles Yes, we need more Seto/Ryou fluff!

sango-irss:  
Lol blushes Does this mean you'll love me forever now? XD

SoraandTsukasa:  
Yet more blushing Gosh, wow:D I'm so happy you liked it so much!

Evee1:  
Thankyou!

Bakura'sMorbidKitte:  
Lol, I actually found 'Simone' on Sky TV after reading your review, watched it from half way through since I missed the start and thought 'Oh my God I've ripped off a movie without even knowing it!' Heh, at least their a little different :D I'm so glad you like it though!

SpoonMe:  
I'm so glad you liked it and thanks for the advice. I was a fanfiction virgin XD


	5. Following fate

Chapter Five: Following fate

It was well into the evening by the time Seto, Mother and Ryou had finished chatting together happily, and they probably would have gone on longer if the children hadn't been released for the day from their lessons. As though each of them had an in built radar for Ryou's location, fifteen sets of tiny feet sped across the floor boards of the hall way, announcing their arrival with a flurry of hollow sounding thunder before the kitchen door was flung open, the munchkin gang tumbling inside.

Just as the CEO expected, instantly the children swarmed around where Ryou was perched upon one of the wooden table stools, all trying their best to catch his attention in any way possible, making the pale teen laugh at the funny faces and anecdotes told to him happily.

What he _hadn't_ expected though, was that Marina, the little girl from earlier complete with one eyed, plushie grey cat would by pass Ryou and climb, quite brazenly, into the CEO's lap. Seto fish mouthed for a moment, looking beseechingly at Ryou but found his luck was out, considering his companion was absorbed in the group of children around him.

"... Marina?" He tried hesitantly, peering over the little girls shoulder as she sat with her back to his chest, holding Button's, the little grey cat, under it's two front arms and dancing it up and down on her thighs contently. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting in your lap."

Hn. Perhaps he needed to be a little more specific. "_Yes_, I can see that... Why?"

" 'Cos Ryou's busy and your nice, like Mama." Oh good Lord, a nineteen year old CEO and he was being compared to a fifty something nun, that _couldn't_ be a good thing...

Thankfully, the same fifty something nun came to his rescue, and Seto vowed he would never think badly of the woman again. Chuckling softly Mother plucked Marina from Seto's lap, smiling fondly at both munchkin and CEO and promising the young girl an audience with the older brunette another time. Seto was going to have to check his diary...

"We really should be going, Mother..." Ryou murmured sadly to the kindly looking nun, the children erupting into a chorus of disappointed groans and whines which the albino skillfully soothed with a placating smile and the stroking of a few tousled heads. "Aw, come on. You know I'll be back soon!" He vowed, beaming at all the little individuals in turn. Seto lifted his hand to his mouth to hide a smile, Ryou's smile had the same effect on those children as it did on the millions of his adoring fans.

Pulling the child from his lap and setting the curly haired boy on the floor the albino set about pressing a kiss to each sticky cheek that was offered to him, murmuring promises into sad faces that he'd be back as soon as he could, and as he watched on Seto was _convinced_ he heard his name mentioned hopefully on the list of a return visit.

Finally issuing the last kiss, this one to the cheek of Mother who tapped her finger against it invitingly causing the young model to giggle, Ryou turned his smile to Seto who stood from his seat, ready to leave. Shuffling over to him shyly, looking up at him through his long lashes in a look that never failed to have the CEO's breath quicken the pale teen slipped his fingers into Seto's warm, slightly moist palm, a thick blush highlighting the delicate arch of his cheek bones. Chocolate eyes with endless depths looked up at him timidly, and at the CEO's reassuring smile and gentle squeeze of his fingers the young teen rewarded the taller with a beaming smile that made his knees feel weak.

With the car still waiting for them outside, the pair made their way through the old school building hand in hand, Ryou leading the way and Seto happy to follow along close by his side. As they walked the blue eyed teen couldn't help as his gaze slipped sideways, admiring Ryou's profile without the boy knowing in quick, secretive glances. Letting his eyes linger a moment too long on the boys soft, peach coloured lips he flushed when he realised he'd been caught, the albino blushing thickly but those same lips he'd been admiring a moment before quirking into a shy smile as he stroked his thumb briefly against the other's palm. It was simple gesture, which could have almost gone unnoticed if it weren't for the underlying affection that marked it in the CEO's mind.

Walking down the steps towards the awaiting limo Seto smiled fondly as Ryou twisted his upper body to try and wave at all the little faces who, just like upon their arrival, were pressed eagerly against the painted panes of glass, any window with a frame that opened wide enough yielding to eager waving hands. Chuckling softly the CEO's arm immediately went around the boy's waist as he stumbled, smiling amusidly into the furiously blushing face and guiding to the car, not bothering to remove his arm.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came with me Seto!" Ryou breathed with a pleased smile as he scooted across the dark leather square of seats, sitting facing the CEO as he climbed in after him with his cheeks a little flushed from left over excitement.

Seto had to smile at the vision he presented, a giddy smile lighting his pale features as though with some inner light, coffee coloured eyes dancing happily with sparks of joyful energy lighting their depths.

"I've never taken anyone to see all my children before, not even Bakura..." At the mention of his brother some of the albino's energy seemed to dim, lashes lowering to veil his eyes and gaze down cast as he mumbled "He thinks it's all a waste of time..."

The Kaiba Corp owner snorted, waving a dismissive hand and annoyed with Ryou's manager that he could upset the boy so. Knowing somewhat of how protective the elder albino boy was he doubted it was on purpose, but Bakura's casual dismissal of Ryou's work obviously pained the boy deeply.

"I doubt very much those children think it's a waist of time, Ryou..." He murmured soothingly, sliding along his seat to get closer to his little infatuation, their thighs so close Seto could feel the presence of the other boy's body heat like a hot brand against his skin through the suit he wore. "You're giving all of those children hope,

Ryou, and a future. How can that be a waste of time...?"

Smiling softly the CEO reached out and cupped the teen's alabaster cheek in his palm, feeling the warmth of his blush beneath his fingers as he applied gentle pressure, just enough to get the boy to look back in his direction from where he'd been gazing at the carpeted floor of the limousine.

Peeking up through his lashes the younger teen smiled softly, his blush still staining right across his usually pale cheeks and straight over the bridge of his nose. "I...I guess your right..." He murmured shyly, turning his face so the tip of his nose and the corner of his lips grazed against the CEO's palm, warm breath ghosting lightly against the skin and making the brunette suppress a shiver.

"I know I am." Seto agreed without a hint of modesty, his usual soft and controlled voice a little rough around the edges as he smirked, slipping his palm down a little to change his grip, the albino's chin caught between his fingers as he kept him in place.

Leaning down to claim the sweet cushions of his lips with his own, cobalt blue eyes locked on startled brown as they got wider the closer he came Seto watched Ryou's eyes finally slip closed with fluttering lashes at the seemingly long awaited contact.

With his lips pressed firmly against Ryou's, Seto felt the same, familiar fire course through his veins at the contact between them, liquid passion seeming to fill him right down to his Armani designer shoes. Keeping his eyes open as he pulled his lips away a fraction only to press them close again, working their mouths together with gentle persuasion, the CEO drank in every detail of his companion like a dying man would water.

With his cheeks still tainted a pretty red Ryou's impossibly long, grey lashes fluttered lightly against his unblemished skin, his nostrils flaring just a little as he breathed out continuous sighs through his nose, the sweet air breezing across Seto's nose and lips, the CEO sharing a mingled breath with the younger boy.

After long moments of gentle coaxing, timidly, Ryou's lips began to move with Seto's, shyly returning the pressure and touch with an inexperienced innocence that made the brunettes heart swell and head swim. Daringly flicking his tongue against the tiny opening in the centre of the teen's lips, the Kaiba Corp owner was delightfully surprised when they parted willingly, allowing him full access to what lay within with a small, surrendering mewl.

Releasing Ryou's chin from his grasp Seto leaned forwards, bracing his hands either side of the albinos head on the limo wall, the smaller teen leaning back fully against the cool, leather seat as the CEO loomed over him. As soon as Seto's tongue swept boldly out to plunder the depth's of Ryou's mouth the whitenette moaned, curling his tongue up timidly to curl against the intruder, issuing an answering growl from deep within the blue eyed teens chest.

Seto Kaiba devoured his porcelain companion, his tongue licking at the roof and base of his mouth, against his tongue and teeth and gums, leaving no crevasse unexplored. Ryou's small, pale fingers clutched desperately at the lapels of Kaiba's suit, clenching so hard his knuckles turned stark white before relaxing completely, a tirade of mewls and pleasured whimpers being lost into Seto's hungry mouth.

Seto would be damned if he'd meant for things to get this heated, but with the taste of Ryou fresh upon his tongue, his lips supple and willing beneath his own and the teen clinging to him as though he were drowning he'd also be damned if he could stop. He was _so_ going to hell for this...

Switching from bracing his weight with both hands to just the fore arm of one, pushing Ryou further back into the leather as he came closer the CEO used his free hand to hastily pull the boy's shirt from where it had been tucked into his jeans, and was just about to open the middle button in the row to slip his hand inside when...

"Uh...M-Mr Kaiba?" The driver was twisted in his seat, the long, oblong window that separated this compartment from his slid across into the open position, his cap held over his eyes as he nervously cleared his throat, his blush stark on his neck against the pristine white collar of his shirt. "We've arrived at Ryou's house, s-sir..."

That man was _so_ fired...

Feeling the material of his jacket being pulled open the CEO looked down curiously, despite his obvious annoyance at being interrupted just when things were about to get more interesting his lips quirking in a small, amused smile. Ryou, obviously mortified at being discovered 'getting it on' with the young brunette by another person had hid himself against the CEO's chest, burrowing shyly into the folds of his suit jacket with his hotly blushing cheek pressed intimately against the material of his shirt.

Seto couldn't find it in him to be annoyed any more, his animosity towards the driver evaporating into nothingness. It was hard to feel things such as anger and annoyance, when a brightly blushing kitten was nuzzling against your chest...

"We'll be right out..."

Scene change: Ryou's kitchen, ten minutes later

When Ryou invited him to stay for coffee Seto Kaiba, owner of his own international company and, right now, raging libido and high hopes, he hadn't pictured that it would actually involve...Well..._Coffee_...

Sat on a comfortable, English pub styled bar stool complete with green leather and a rim of ornate silver furniture tacks that held it too the wooden frame, the CEO smiled his thanks as Ryou returned from the stove and slipped a steaming mug of dark brew across the rough hewn, farmstead style wooden table towards him, a brown mug with cream already set down.

Judging by the smell Kaiba guessed that Ryou had opted for tea rather then coffee, and smiled with secretive delight as the boy poured a generous amount of runny, pale cream into his mug with it, along with a spoon of honey from a little glass jar. He couldn't get much cuter.

Cradeling his own plain, deep blue mug between his palms, feeling the heat seeping through the ceramics to warm his fingers pleasantly he watched Ryou stir his tea with a spoon before setting it aside, raising his own blue and white striped mug to his lips. Happening to raise his eyes he caught the CEO watching him, and Seto smiled as he saw the albino blush and raise his mug a little as though to try and hide behind it, even as his lips curved in a shy, adoring smile.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Seto was startled as the kitchen door swung open and Ryou's dark clone strutted inside.

Bakura was dressed to kill, or at least seriously maim in a pair of deep crimson coloured, leather pants that rode dangerously low on his hips, showing the two little bones where his legs connected and navel, complete with little silver ring. His shirt was a rich, inky black, clinging indecently to his slender, lithe frame and designed in such a way that, no matter how it was worn, it would never reach the hem of his dangerous pants. His shoulder length, pale white hair had been died crimson at the tips, pulled into a high tail at the back of his head. It was obvious 'Mr Bakura' was off for a night on the town...

"What the hell is _he_ doing here!" The older albino demanded in a low, gravely rumble, gaze locked on Ryou as he tilted his chin up defiantly, hands going to rest on slender hips.

"I invited him, 'Kura, "Ryou defended lightly. "I didn't think you'd mind..."

"We've talked about this, Ryou. You know damn well I haven't talked to him yet..." Somehow, the word 'talk' was laced with a dangerous double meaning that had Seto gripping tighter onto the strangely comforting, warm presence of the mug between his palms, his cobalt eyes narrowing.

"Now, look here Bakura-"

"That's _Mr_ Bakura to you, rich fuck. Now, shut the hell up." To his own utter amazement, the CEO found himself obeying, his mouth snapping shut with an audible click and his jaw tensing so much the muscle throbbed. Whether he'd stopped talking through sheer shock, or couldn't find words through his anger it was hard to tell.

"I think you need to step into my office, Mr Kaiba..." Bakura drawled lazily, and if Seto had thought his pants were dangerous that was nothing compared to the feral smile the older albino was sending his way...

Scene change: Bakura's office

Bakura's 'office', much to Seto's surprise, turned out to _be_ an actual office. The room was upstairs at the end off the hallway, and from what Seto could tell it was probably the largest one in the house. The bottom of the walls were panelled in a rich, dark wood with large swirls of lighter, toffee coloured grain, the top half painted a deep, jade green that was accented nicely by the green leather panel on the writing desk.

Both desk and the high backed leather computer chair were located facing from the large, clear glassed arching window, impressively framing Bakura within it as he stalked to his chair, throwing himself into it and immediately crossing long legs at the ankles on top of a pile of papers on his desk.

Seto noted absently there was only _one_ chair...

Trying desperately not to appear too perturbed by Bakura's red tinted gaze, attempting to keep his weight evenly balanced on both feet rather then shifting from one to the other as he regarded the albino before him with a forced show of calm and cool.

Kaiba wouldn't mind adimitting he was stunned as to how two people could be so similar, and yet utterly and entirely different. Both were slight in frame, the kind of figure that where, no matter how much they worked out or pumped iron all they would achieve would be a nice bit of definition, rather then any bulging musculature. Both had the same pale platinum coloured hair, the same slightly slanted eyes and impossibly long lashes.

In Bakura, however, Ryou's delicate, almost frail features were sharpened dramatically, even the point of Bakura's nose and chin containing more dramatic angles then his younger companion. Every thing about Bakura seemed more refined and dangerous, and no matter how hard he tried Seto couldn't find any of the models softness in his manager brother. Bakura's eyes, compared to Ryou's soft chocolate brown were a deep, reddish mahogany, his smile always seeming to contain something sinister.

Ryou was gloriously innocent and open.

You couldn't shake the feeling Bakura knew your deepest, darkest secret and wasn't afraid to use it...

"So." Seto challenged, folding his arms over his chest and trying to appear board by the turn of events. "I'm here, what do you want?"

Slowly, a smile spread across Bakura's with a slightly fox like edge, his dangerously handsome features accented by the trace amounts of make-up he wore, obviously for the benefit of where ever he was going before he decided to have a nice little chat with the most influential man in the world.

"Well, rich dick..." He drawled lazily, leaning further back in chair with one arm cushioning the back of his head, idly his free hand reaching across the desk to snatch the letter opener there. Smirking, red tinted gaze on the letter opener as he set his finger on the pommel, rocking it back and forth upon the wood and gouging out tiny half-moons onto the surface he slowly raised his gaze to his companion.

Seto tried not to flinch.

"It's pretty simple, even for you. Ryou, oblivious little git that he is, is the only family I have left, and I take family very, _very_ seriously..."

Seto's hand curled into fists, his nails digging into the fabric of his jacket arms as he tried valiantly not to leap to Ryou's defense as Bakura insulted him, no matter how minorly. Some how, he had the feeling that wasn't going to help matters any, and so with a clenched jaw he asked "And you're telling me this because...?"

Bakura snorted, switching his grip on the letter opener so his palm encased the pommel, digging the tip into his nail to scratch out imaginary dirt. "You hurt him, in _any_ way, he cries one tear over your sorry, gold encrusted arse and I'll carve it into strips and sell it as jewellery, got it?"

Now, being the richest man in the world, Seto Kaiba was used to having threats made on his life. The difference, however, was their weren't being made by his possible love interests highly protective older brother. But, being an highly protective older brother himself, he found he could relate to why Bakura was doing what he was doing.

"Oh, and you either ask him to be your boyfriend leave him the fuck alone."

"_Excuse me_!"

"You heard me." Bakura murmured lowly in his strong British accent, fixing a stunned Seto with a penetrating gaze, a wave of the letter opener in the Kaiba Corp owners direction accenting each of his words. "Ask him to be your boyfriend or piss off. I'm not sure I like you, but you're a hell of a lot better then some obsessive, fucked in the head fan of his. You stop arsing about with him and ask him properly, or get the fuck away."

"I've no intention of leaving him, no matter what you say!"

Bakura watched Seto for a long, silent moment, mahogany eyes appraising him in a way that left the CEO with a feeling as though his soul was being searched. Defiantly, he tilted his chin up a fraction, bracing his legs a little further apart in a confidant, stubborn stance, returning the chilling gaze with one of his own.

Eventually, Bakura smiled. "Good." Reaching into the top draw of his desk the albino tossed a book onto the green leather, tapping the cover with one tapering fore finger. Curiously, Seto took a few paces forwards, glancing at Bakura's smirking features and then the cover of the book.

"Fairytales?" He questioned dryly, arching a brow at the albino who just smirked back at him, tapping the cover again.

"Ryou loves this shit. You're gonna want to make it all sickenly romantic for when you ask him, right? Well this has been his favourite since he was a kid." The albino's smirk grew a notch. "I figured you could use some help."

Scene change: Kaiba limo

After a brief goodbye to an anxious Ryou, assuring him that Bakura hadn't terrorized him _too_ badly, Seto snuck back to the limo with Ryou's book of fairytales tucked carefully within the folds of his jacket.

The Kaiba Corp owner would admit that he'd been thinking of asking Ryou out officially for a while now, pondering the thought late at night when he was on his own, re-playing their all too brief occasions together in his mind like reruns of a movie. Bakura, he decided, may have just given him the last little push that he needed...

Nodding to the driver as he opened the door for him Seto ducked his head and climbed inside with practised ease, sitting back against the seat and immediately fishing out the book from it's hiding place within his jacket.

The book actually looked rather old, the edges of the pages slightly yellowed with the occasional, coffee coloured spot. The cover, the words 'Fair tales of Fairy Tayles' embossed in a pretty gold was faded, the colours now pale pastel shades where once they were obviously bright and vibrant. It had obviously been handled with much love and careful hands, because although the spine was creased with the tell tales signs of frequent readings, there were no torn pages or folded corners to be seen.

Idly, the CEO rested the book on his thighs and flipped through the pages, careful not to cause any damage when it was so obviously loved. Just as he was beginning to despair that it would be no help to him at all, the very last page caught his eye and a secretive smile curved his lips, sinking back into the seat and stroking his fingers over the still glossy image.

"Well now..."

Scene change: Ryou's house, two days later

It had taken Seto the best part of two days to track down everything he wanted to make this evening perfect, and for someone as influential and rich as the young CEO, that was a hell of a lot of time.

The majority of his time was actually spent trying to get Bakura to agree to leave the house for the night to leave him alone with Ryou, as well as let him into the boy's room. Luckily, after only six phone calls, five emails and a fax, the pair had managed to negotiate a deal. In exchange for staying in a hotel for the night, a room in the Domino Plaza at Seto's expense, the older albino would receive two new, state of the art Kaiba Corp digital camera's to use in his studio's. No one ever said dealing with Bakura was going to be easy, and it was a small price to pay.

Clearing both the entirety of todays and tomorrows schedule, the brunette had spent almost all day in Ryou's little blue house in the country, making sure everything would be perfect for his arrival home. Both the albino brothers were in one of Bakura's studio's in the city, finishing up a set of commercials they were contracted for for some perfume company.

Scratching his cheek idly with his thumb nail, the rough scrape of the stubble he'd let grow there sounding oddly like the scratch of a match along the lighting paper, the CEO regarded the room before him once more.

The small window on the back wall had the curtains dawn tightly, the heavy fabric blocking out any light that may otherwise filter through and spoil the effect the teen had been aiming for. The bed had been pushed so the head rested against the middle of the back wall, rather then flush against one of the side ones as it had been before. The double had been covered in a deep blue, satin sheet that replaced the usual creamy blue one. The bed itself was covered in hundreds of petals, red and white rose emitting a faint, floral scent into the room, after Seto had been assured Ryou wasn't allergic to the plants.

Leading up to the bed was a walkway of candles, large creamy coloured Roman ones up to about a foot in front of the bed, smaller tea-lights encased in tiny glass jars on every other surface in the room possible, covering the bed side tables and even on the window sills, causing the room to flicker with an inviting, warm glow.

On the floor in front of the bed, the only fair sized space in the room left, was a ring of tea light candles in small, decorative lanterns, the glass just diffusing the light from the candles even more, making everything seem bathed in a rich, golden light.

In the middle of the ring of candles was a fondue set, chocolate already melted in the ceramic pot in the top, only a few solid chunks left to turn to sticky liquid as the candle heated it from below. Next to it was a tray of assorted food; strawberries, marshmallows, honey comb, sliced kiwi and banana, along with little chunks of honeydew and water melon. Two, long handled, double pronged forks were left on the tray as well, ready for use.

There were even two tall glasses of milk set right near by, since nothing went better with chocolate then milk.

Picking up the book from the bed, already at the right page, Seto surveyed the picture once again, satisfied that everything was as close as he could get it. The image was similar to how Ryou's room was now set up, the same walkway of candles leading to an ornate four poster bed, the same ring on the floor in front. Rather then a fondue set, though, the ring of candles in the picture contained a tray of ripe fruits, but Seto had decided fondue would be more fun.

The last thing in the picture was the 'dashing prince', who was awaiting the arrival of his princess after sneaking into her room to surprise her on their wedding evening. Perched on the edge of the bed, a rose in hand, he was portrayed with long, dark wavy hair and the beginnings of a beard, dressed in the outfit that Seto had had specially made from it's likeness.

The brunette was dressed in a white, billowing shirt with sleeves that flared out like the mouth of a lily flower, trailing right down to the middle of his thighs and the hem tucked into his trousers, the material completely open. His trousers were a deep black leather, matt rather then shiny, metal studs going down each leg and the material laced at the very top with two V's of skin showing through the ribbons just under his hips. His boots were heavy black leather, going to mid-calf with studs around the rim of the sole and four heavy metallic buckles going up the front. Around his eyes was a simple, classic black mask, obscuring only the top of his face. A red, long stemmed rose was clutched between his fingers, already shred of all it's thorns by Seto earlier that afternoon.

The CEO would never have believed that Ryou would go for something like this, something like a cross between a biker and a prince, but one look at the page with the picture had assured him.

That page had more signs of wear then any other, the words faded where the ink had rubbed off on eager fingers, the picture dog eared along the outside edge where the book was constantly turned to that page eagerly. If that wasn't enough to convince the CEO that this was Ryou's favourite image in the book, then the small, almost invisible pencil drawn heart next to the 'princes' hand where it rested on the bed sheet was enough.

Now all he had to do was await his princess...

TBC


	6. Where are we now?

Seto Kaiba, richest, and currently, most nervous man in the world paced the small, cosy, candle-lit bedroom of his current infatuation, the blue rug beneath his feet bearing the tell-tale flattened pile of his path. The CEO could never remember feeling like this, the way his stomach felt as though invisible things were crawling around inside of it, a weightlessness in the very pit that made him feel almost faint as he paced. The palms of his hands were damp, his fingers clenching against the leather of his pants as he wiped them against it, leaving smears of moisture in their wake. Seto could never remember feeling this nervous, the anticipation of Ryou's arrival settling in a heavy lump in his throat.

Everything had to be perfect for Ryou. Just like the little model was. Kaiba found himself checking the room for any imperfections, creating ones out of nothing, changing the angle of the trays of fruit, moving a candle a quarter inch backwards, then forwards again back to its original position. Seto found himself scowling, knowing damn well he was fidgeting. CEO's just don't fidget, damn it!

Suddenly, Seto heard the tell-tale creak of the front door, followed by the distinct sound of it closing behind the person who entered and, shortly after, the patter of feet upon the hollow wooden stairs. As soon as he glimpsed the shadow of a figure in the slit beneath the door he was ready, taking a deep, steadying breath and standing, as casually as he could manage, in anticipation of Ryou's arrival.

The teen turned the old glass knob and opened the door, blinking chocolate coloured eyes as they tried to adjust to the sudden change in light, squinting briefly. Gasping, his worn looking corduroy bag fell to the floor with a heavy sounding thump, the CEO resisting the urge to sigh in relief as Ryou's gaze devoured the room before him, travelling over everything with eager, flicking looks, eyes never settling on one thing for long in his haste to take in it all.

Finally, his glance rested on the CEO himself, and Kaiba smirked at the obvious once over he was given and the heavy blush that followed it, even as tears of apparent happiness, shock and total pleasure seeped into Ryou's beautiful, endless eyes, dribbling down his cheeks and onto his fingers where they were held over his mouth.

"Hey, Princess..." Seto greeted softly, smiling gently and pleased by the boy's reaction. If he were honest with himself he feared that Ryou might have thought the whole thing stupid and corny, but judging by his reaction he was as pleased as the Kaiba Corp owner had hoped he would be. Walking forwards he offered him the rose with a little flourish, bowing slightly as he did so with a smile still on his face.

"Why the tears, Ryou...?" He murmured softly, a little teasing in his tone as he reached out, using the pad of his thumb to collect the little rivulets of moisture and bring them to his mouth, licking them off his skin with a quick flick of his tongue, eyes locked on his companion all the time. Shakily the albino model laughed, the sound filling the room and Seto with more warmth then the candles ever could as he used to heel of his hand to wipe his eyes.

"I can't believe you did all of this...How did you ever...? I mean, how did you know...Bakura gave you my book, didn't he? Oh, Seto, I can't believe it...!" Another laugh escaping him, the sound merged with a sob that the teen choked down the CEO smiled adoringly at his pale companion, his heart swelling as the teen did the same, bow lips curving and lashes lowering to veil his eyes coyly.

Reaching out silently Seto took Ryou's hand gently in his own, walking backwards to lead him into the ring of candles and never breaking the eye contact between them, smiling at him lovingly. Before sitting down he stroked the boy's cheek tenderly with his free hand, running his fingertips lightly across the smooth, perfect skin.

"Ryou...I know we haven't known each other very long...but I want you to know that I admire you more then anything in this world, and since I met you the only time I'm truly happy is when I'm with you. Since you deserve this and so much more, I wanted to do things properly, to show you maybe just a little of how much I care..." Not to mention any other way and Bakura would skin him alive... Pushing that thought aside as unimportant and smiling, glad his small blush was hidden in the candle light and by his mask, his brought the hand he still held to his lips, pressing them softly against the back, murmuring against his skin sweetly "Ryou, will you be my mine? Will you consent to be my...boyfriend?"

Barely the last word was out of his mouth when he found himself with a lap full of happy teenager, which certainly wasn't a bad thing, and every inch of his face that wasn't covered by mask was showered in sweet, innocent kisses. "Oh, Seto of course I will! I never thought you'd really want me like that, but I know your just perfect, I know it!"

"I wouldn't go that far..." He murmured amusidly, though his perfect white teeth were flashing as he grinned, the expression one he found he simply couldn't dim in his happiness. Apparantly seeming to realise how bold he'd been Ryou blushed deeply, lowering his lashes shyly and begging to slip his arms from the brunettes neck where he'd thrown them a moment before.

"No you don't..." Seto challenged playfully, snatching the teen's wrist before he could remove his arm totally, pulling it back around his neck with a smile that was returned timidly by the beautful teen, making the CEO's breath catch at the sweetness of his expression.

"Ryou..." He murmured tenderly, licking his lips nervously, and for the life of him he couldn't think of anything else to do or say, other then sigh the boy's name longingly. That seemed to be enough for the pale boy in front of him though, and with a equally shaky "S-Seto..." the teen buried his face into the crook of his neck. No words had been exchanged, but the CEO couldn't help but feel a dramatic confession had just passed between the two of them.

His free arm wrapping around Ryou's shoulders and his fingers pushing gently into the hair at the nape of his neck, stroking the little hairs there to try and ease his trembling a little he turned his face, pressing gentle kisses to the skin of his heated cheeks and the corner of his mouth. Peeking out from his hiding place timidly the albino licked his lips, hesitating as Seto watched him before pressing his mouth against the CEO's own. With a small moan of surprise Seto let his arms slip down and around the boy's waist, pulling him up against him with a surge of sudden hunger, the timid press of lips against lips soon giving way to probing tongues.

Ryou whimpered softly into the brunettes mouth, his tongue curling timidly at the very tip to brush fleetingly against the invader currently licking at his teeth, shivering against the larger male at the sweet, lingering taste of fruit and chocolate and the delicious slick friction he produced as they slid clumsily against one another. Kaiba growled softly, the contact sending liquid fire down his body to settle in the heat of his groin as he pushed the albino back towards the bed, moving through the walkway of candles and feeling the heat that radiated from them caressing his ankles through his heavy boots.

His arms firmly locked around Ryou's waist, stroking the base of his back and tugging the hem of his shirt from his jeans he slipped his fingers beneath the material to touch the models satin soft skin, marvelling at the heat and feel of the teen against his skin. Swallowing the small squeak the teen made as the backs of his knees hit the mattress, opening his misted blue eyes to watch the blush that stained the boy's pale cheeks Seto groaned against Ryou's plush lips as he lifted his hands from his shoulders. The albino traced the velvety pads of his fingers up along the CEO's neck to weave them into his thick brown hair, fisting the silk like strands and falling back onto the bed, forcing Seto down with him.

Obediently Seto lowered himself after him, almost chasing after the touch of the other boy and hesitant to let him escape from his clutches, even if it were just for a brief moment.

"Ryou, I...I need you...Please, let me love you..." Seto gasped, over come by his own feelings, watching as the teen swallowed before nodding nervously. Never did the CEO think he would loose control like this, break the rules of his carefully planned seduction, but with Ryou soft and willing beneath him, nothing could restore the control he desperately wished he had.

((Between this chapter and the next, which is what follows on now, there is actally a lemon scene. Obviously, I can't post that here, so if anyone wants it, email me at or visit Kanzia at adult fan fiction . net ))

The first clue Seto Kaiba had that he'd slipped unknowingly back into consciousness was a pleasant ache in his calf muscles and lower back. Well, really, the ache itself wasn't all that pleasant, but once his sleep fogged brain had managed to process enough information to remind him why those particular, rarely used muscles were bunched and sore, that was what made his lips curl dreamily.

Reaching out for the slender warm body that had been pressed against his for most of the night his smile turned into a confused scowl as he encountered only a vaguely warm satin sheet, squinting his eyes open and pushing himself up groggily on one arm as his fingers pushed rumpled chocolate bangs from his face.

Glancing around the room Seto took a brief moment to note that most of the candles had burned down into nothing but puddles of wax, little clear lakes in the round metal containers spitting and hissing occasionally as the wick finally met it's wet and sticky end. The only light in the room now came in a dull orange glow from two roman candles and, between them, sat the previous occupier of those very same warm satin sheets.

Ryou didn't seem to have noticed that Seto had awoken just yet, and the CEO took shameless advantage of that fact to do a little after-sex ogling. With his head slightly bowed the albino had perched himself in front of the untouched chocolate fondue, stabbing absently at congealed chunks to spear them on the special forks and then nibble on the ends after raising them to his lips.

Even as his heart swelled (not to mention a certain, until then previously sleeping part of his anatomy) at the sight of his little boyfriend's naked back drenched in a river of moonlight hair and his ribs heaving softly as he inhaled the scent of the chocolate dreamily, the brunette couldn't help the stab of guilt that speared him when he realised Ryou was sat upon a very large, very soft looking cushion.

Scooting silently towards the end of the bed the CEO let the sheet gather around his hips to form an impromptu sort of toga and remain a tadd modest, long, lean golden skinned legs draped off the end of the mattress. "Ryou, sweetheart?" He murmured, allowing himself a small internal thrill at the endearment he felt was now freely his right to use, finger tips ghosting across one slender curved shoulder and a smile upon his lips. "What are you doing out of bed...?"

A brief glace at the tiny crack between the heavy velvet curtains had confirmed his suspicions it was still dark outside and the brunette wondered absently what could have dragged his lover out of a nice warm bed so soon. With a small frisson of tension, surprisingly intermingled with the tiniest undertones of fear uncommon in his usually emotionally collected self he wondered if his very presence in the shy albino's bed had been enough to drive him from it...

Seto didn't realise he'd been holding onto his last breath until the coolness blew over his slightly dry lips, the tension draining from him as the pale skin beneath his fingers turned rosy and a gasp escaped the boy before him. Then, almost imperceptibly, the movement more sensed then seen, Ryou's shoulders dropped a fraction, his lower back muscles relaxing to let him shift, ever so slightly, back into those questioning finger tips.

The movement alone was all the reassurance Seto Kaiba needed, but as the little albino teen shook his hair from his face and tipped his face back to look at him the CEO found himself answering the warm, upside-down smile with underlying adoration, tracing the blush mark on high, delicate cheek bones with gentle fingers and his smile growing as feathery grey lashes fluttered.

"I didn't hear you wake up..." Ryou murmured in his rich, sweetly still-drowsy tone, dropping his fork with a tiny chunk of speared chocolate onto the tray and turning himself around on the cushion, ducking his head to purposefully hide his face with his hair as his blush spread across his throat and shoulders, wincing at a pain in his lower region.

Seto, clucking his tongue softly and mirroring the wince with a guilty one of his own hooked his arms beneath the models arm pits, easily lifting his slight weight to perch him upon his lap and managing a smile at the startled squeak, the younger boy shyly shifting his legs to balance his knees either side of the CEO's thighs.

"I didn't hear you get up either, Ryou. Do you need some pain-killers?" Absently, the brunette traced his fingers along the small nobbles of the teen's spine, feeling the tiny dip of the triangle above the bubble of his buttocks and drawing a little circle there with his fingers. Sighing, he pressed a kiss to the boy's temple, smiling against the delicious snow white skin at the heat emanating from it against his lips, asking gently "Did I hurt you, baby?"

Even if he'd been asked Seto wouldn't be able to say if the thickening of Ryou's blush were thanks to the question he'd asked, or the endearment he'd tagged onto the end of it as the albino squeaked a hurried "No!" in an obviously startled tone.

Shyly the model rested his palm flat against one of Seto's defined pectoral muscles, letting his hand slip down gently in a sort of timid half caress, before his fingers began drawing shy circles and he looked up through his bangs, smiling beautifully. "You didn't hurt me, Seto! What we did...What you showed me...It was..." The boy broke off with a longing sigh, one that made the CEO grin as the teen caught himself and ducked his head once more.

Chucking Seto wrapped his arms around the boy's tiny waist, falling back against the bed and grinning at the lap full of startled, blushing beauty he was left with.

"I haven't left you sore...?" He asked tenderly, smiling and brushing a few creamy bangs away from glittering, dancing brown eyes, gasping as his hand was caught by a smaller one at the wrist and held still against a pale, hot cheek, a timid tongue licking at the curve of his thumb.

"Not so sore..." The teen murmured, Seto's breath catching at the undeniably wicked tone in the boy's voice and, before he could muster enough brain power to form a reply finding himself lost in a playful giggle and seeking, searching, finding lips...

Scene change: one week later

It was a week before, between them, Seto and Ryou, CEO and model, managed to find a free window between them to meet up again, a week that the older Kaiba brother could, confidently , say was the longest of his life.

At Ryou's insistence the pair had jumped into Seto's stretch limo and drove out into the sticks once more to visit Mother and Ryou's children, the little albino promising, once his weekly visit was over, and afternoon to themselves.

Of course, who was Seto Kaiba, mere mortal, to refuse and offer like that! Especially considering the smile it was offered with...

Once they'd driven up outside a flurry of activity had surrounded the car, tiny faces pressed up against the tinted windows and Ryou laughing delightidly as he was tugged forcefully from inside by little hands and forced into the front yard of the orphanage.

As Seto climbed out a little more sedately (though little Marina, the blonde toddler from before, complete with Buttons the cat, latched onto his trouser leg as soon as it was swung from the limo), he noted the gates were no longer rust eaten, and behind them sat a brand new, primary-coloured jungle gym, obviously played with with Ryou's money.

Smiling to himself as his boyfriend swung on monkey bars and chased children across the small wooden bridge Seto made his way to where Mother stood watching, a little, tousled haired boy balanced on her hip and clinging to the folds of her habit.

"They seem to be having fun." Seto greeted with a smile he couldn't contain at seeing the obvious emotion in the old nun's eyes.

"Oh yes. They missed Ryou, but the new toys and things he sent certainly made up for it, for a while." Smiling, she set the toddler she'd been holding down on the floor, giving him a quick pat on the rump. "Go and play Ty." She ordered softly, ignoring the reproachful look and pout she was given like an old pro used to dealing with children.

Smiling slightly Seto spoke to Mother of the boring things grown-ups do, mentioning the weather and asking after the children, promising (at least to himself) to find some way in which he could help out. All the while, the maternal looking nun's eyes glittered, her gaze flitting across to Ryou, then back to Seto and, like a school boy, he flushed beneath his collar and expensive tan, convinced she knew more then she should. Opening his mouth to ask why her smile was so secretive, his words were cut off abruptly by a sudden cry.

"Tyler? Tyler, COME BACK!"

As soon as Ryou spotted the open gates his heart leapt up into his mouth, watching in horror as the tiny toddler stumbled out into the road, heedless of the cries to try and call him back from the busy street. Turning from his conversation with Mother at the sudden commotion Seto assessed the situation quickly, taking in the open gate, the small child in the road outside and with a mounting sense of dread the sight of an approaching vehicle.

"Ryou!" He warned desperately, seeing his boyfriend was the closest to the gates but the albino was already off at a break-neck run, the CEO watching with his heart lodged in his throat as he stumbled and skinned his palms on the gravel before he forced himself up, a pain in his chest that had nothing to do with the speed at which he ran as he watched the albino bound ahead of him.

Blindly the kept on running through the gates and out into the road, the only thought within him was to get to Tyler and Ryou before anything happened to either of them. The only warning the CEO had was the sickening screech of brakes before he watched in horror as Ryou collided with the car, his small form thrown up and over into the windshield which cracked into spiderwebs from the impact.

People on the side walk screaming the small teen rolled lifelessly off of the hood and onto the ground as the car finally stopped, blood trickling ominously from the corner of his mouth and a frightened looking Tyler, shocked but seemingly unharmed, rolling from his protective embrace.

Seto's feet stopped moving, his body skidding to a halt along with the pounding beat of his heart that had a moment before been trying to hammer through his chest. He could hear nothing over the furious pounding of blood within his ears, war drums in his mind seeming to drown out even his own thoughts. The CEO had never believed time could stop, but right now his whole world had come to a juddering, sickening, terrifying halt.

Stop the world, I want to get off.

What world have I got without him?

The albino didn't seem to be breathing for a moment before he gasped and retched, small flecks of clotted blood escaping and staining his too large cream sweater. Now his breath was coming in shuddering gasps, showing that he, at least, was still alive, and it was that simple fact that shocked the motionless brunette back into action.

"Damn it, call an ambulance!" He shrieked, too pre-occupied to be surprised at the shrill note of his own voice, throwing himself to the ground next to Ryou and ignoring as the gravel tore through the skin and trousers on his knees. Desperately he reached out to his younger lover, his breath catching in a sob as, for a moment, he thought it had started raining, only to realise the wet spots on his face were from his own tormented tears. "No." He sobbed, reaching out for him again only to be jerked back by strong, strange hands upon his arms, dragging him backwards kicking and screaming. "NO! No, damnit, let me go! Ryou! RYOU!"

People had gathered around Seto and the small teen, circling the pair of them and muttering about what they'd seen and heard, in case the police asked them as two passers-by held back a distraught CEO, knowing he would do more harm then good if they let him touch the boy. A few people sat with the driver, who was only a young woman and whose sobbing was uncontrolled as she feared she may have killed him.

Seto didn't notice any of them, his vision narrowed in a blinding tunnel upon the still, bloody form of his boyfriend, his hammering heart pounding against his chest in a million painful fragmented pieces as he slumped in the grip that held him, sobbing like he hadn't done since he was a small child.

Amazingly, the little albino didn't seem to be in too bad a shape. He was unconscious for the moment and a large angry bump upon his brow was trickling with blood from his crash with the floor, staining his face red and making it look far more horrific than it truly was. His laboured breathing was thanks to a broken rib that was pressing awkwardly against his lung but again, amazingly, hadn't punctured the organ. Nothing else seemed to be broken, only badly bruised with a sprained ankle perhaps.

Apparently someone had already thought to call and ambulance (either that or it arrived in record time) as it came screeching around the corner with the sirens going full blast as it pulled up onto the curb a few feet away from where Ryou lay motionless. A man and a woman, both in green uniforms opened the back of the vehicle and brought out a stretcher as they cleared the people away from the patient.

"Alright, alright, come on! Move it!"

As the guy knelt next to Ryou Seto finally found a reserve of strength and yanked away from his captors, stumbling forwards quickly towards the pair. Dimly, he was aware that Mother had gathered Tyler into her arms and stood, surrounded by a flock of distraught children pressed tightly against her robes a little way away. Soaking her clothes with their intermingled tears they wailed and screamed as only children can in grief, the old woman's lips moving rapidly in a frantic, mumbled prayer as her own cheeks became rivers to her sorrow and fear.

On his knees once more next to the unconscious form of his lover Seto Kaiba, richest and most distraught man in the world stopped himself, only by the force of will that made him who he was today, slapping away the probing, unfeeling hands of the ambulance crew and gathering Ryou's inert form against his breast.

The usual, careful procedures took place, checking Ryou's pulse, shining a light into his eyes after pealing them open and doing a quick assessment of what was damaged. Seto, slightly amazed, felt a sort of strange awakening twinge against the corners of his mind.

Here, he was no longer Seto Kaiba, the richest and most powerful man in the world, just an anxious, worried, heartbroken boyfriend. Ryou was no longer the worlds sweetheart, just an injured boy who seemed small, too small, against the background of the windscreen shattered car. No longer was theirs a world of gold and jewels and whirring cameras, but flesh and blood and love and pain.

Deciding the boy could be moved the man nodded to his partner and they set the stretcher down they'd gotton from the back of the ambulance, rolling the teen onto it and strapping him down so he wouldn't fall. Unfolding the legs at the bottom of the stretcher so they could wheel it into the ambulance Seto, like pulled on some invisible string, scrambled to his feet and followed.

Blinking, the guy looked over his shoulder at Seto, scowling thoughtfully as the woman pushed Ryou inside the white vehicle. "Only family or friends can ride in the ambulance..." He told the CEO, Seto's fists clenching at his sides, well manicured nails digging into his palms.

"Damnit, let me past!" He hissed, outraged at his presence being questioned and trying to shoulder his way by. This may not be the world he knew and lived in, one where his very word were law, but as he was shoved roughly backwards those same clenched fists raised, ready to swing and strike.

" Seto !" The voice of Mother was like a whip crack to his soul, the anguish and pain in the gentle woman's tone and, as he turned guiltily, reflecting in her cornflower blue eyes snapping away the last fine thread of his resolve.

"Please." He croaked, turning back to the ambulance driver with a ducked head and tense fists. "Please, he's my boyfriend..."

Somewhere, through all the chaos and the emotional jumble in his mind, in a small voice asked him mockingly what it was like, for the first person in the world to be told officially the nature of his relationship with Ryou to be a nobody from no where. A second, much louder voice said that as long as this man were the one that could potentially save the models life, he was now the most important person in the universe.

Seto listened to the second, and as soon as the guy's hesitant nod was processed by his brain he was leaping into the back before thought would allow, stifling a sob as he kneeled beside Ryou's unconscious form.

The teen was strapped up to a heart monitor, while the guy and Seto had been talking his sweater cut open to attach the electrode to his chest, the one side slightly caved in thanks to the broken rib or too he sported. The woman paramedic was just injecting a pain killer into his arm, even though he was unconscious he'd hurt like hell when he woke up...

Looking up from what she was doing the woman, a bubbly looking blonde, offered Seto a small smile as the guy closed the ambulance doors and the vehicle started, the sirens going again. Sensing his discomfort she reached over and placed a hand on his arm, squeezing sympathetically, a touch the CEO tried his damndest not to flinch from.

"It could have been a lot worse..." She murmured "He's got a few broken ribs, but luckily they haven't punctured a lung, his head wound is only level 2 so it's nothing severe, only a slight concussion and blurred vision when he wakes up. Amazingly, from what I heard from wittiness, he's got nothing else broken, just bruised. He's a though little guy..." She paused, glancing back to the little beaten teen. "Do you know anything he might be allergic to? Any history of medical problems?"

Dazedly, Seto shook his head, wondering how so much blood, so much pain could not be serious.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked suddenly, and the woman blinked, shaking her head in the negative as desperation rose within the CEO. "What about him?" His voice was a croak, something to be ashamed of, his hand gesturing to Ryou in an erratic wave. Green eyes slid to Ryou, then back to Seto, another slight shake of the head.

The rest of Seto's world broke around him. They were through the looking glass, past Kansas and into an existence he knew nothing about. Always, always , the world hummed to his tune, until yesterday his biggest worry when his 10 o'clock turned up at 10:15 and he'd had to rescheduale his 10:30.

Death and pain shouldn't be in his world, but now they were, blindingly so .

"Well, we'll make sure before we do anything..." The blonde paramedic murmured, though didn't press Seto and busied herself with Ryou. The model really wasn't in any life threatening condition, unless one of his ribs moved and punctured the lung but since he was immobile and lying down that wouldn't happen.

When they reached the hospital a few moments later the man opened the doors and jumped out, lowering the ramp so the woman could wheel out the albino on the stretcher, pushing him quickly through the automatic doors. Seto was on their heels immediately, feeling like a puppy and, oddly like a child- no longer leading, but being reduced to follow.

The doctors who'd been alerted about the crash crowded around the stretcher, apparently, by the looks on their faces, surprised to see him in better condition then they thought, one doctor even leaving as he wasn't needed, leaving two behind.

While Seto stood wringing his hands the paramedic from the ambulance informed them of his stats and they conferred for a moment before the teen was whisked off again. Before Seto could attempt to follow the woman from the ambulance came and stood next to him to tell him what was going on, even as he tried to get around her before his arm was caught.

"There taking him into surgery to remove the bone fragments from his ribs and patch him up, it should take about an hour. If you wait in the waiting room, I've given your description to the nurse and she'll come collect you when their done, ok?" She asked, deliberately shielding the corridor with her body to try and calm Seto enough to get him to stop and listen. Hands clenched, the CEO breathed in deeply, steeling himself and nodding once it were obvious he wasn't going anywhere, but to that waiting room.

"Down the corridor and on the left. The room with the blue glass door." She murmured with a small smile, patting him on the arm sympathetically before leaving the brunette alone to go and see to some other patients or to go and do some other job.

With his head swimming and his heart in tatters, somehow Seto managed to stumble down the corridor and, before he knew it he'd even moved, finding himself sinking gratefully into green, uncomfortable polyester chairs, head in his hands as he wept, unashamedly, for the first time in his life not locked behind a closed door...

As predicted, Ryou was away for about an hour before a nurse came into the little room to come and get Seto, a clipboard in her hand which she frowned over before making a connection between the description of the once famous, now anonymous in grief Seto Kaiba. "Ryou's friend? The car crash that came in earlier?" She asked "You can come and see him now..."

Seto didn't wait to be told twice, smoothing his hair from his brow after leaping to his feet and shocked to feel how puffy his cheeks were from his tears, his throat burning and vision swimming as he trailed the nurse, almost stepping on her shoes he walked so closely behind.

Surprisingly, in the little private room the nurse led Seto too, lay in the blue sheeted bed little Ryou seemed to be awake, though he staring lifelessly at the magnolia painted wall from across him and the CEO had to suppress another sob. His head had been bandaged, as had his ribs after it was decided the bone fragments inside weren't threatening and could stay inside to fuse naturally. His face, arms and shoulders above the blanket were bruised and bumped, but that wasn't what was disturbing.

When the door was open Ryou turned his face that way, whimpering softly, but it was obvious he'd gone on sound alone for his direction."Doctor Mitashi...?" He asked quietly, brown eyes glassy and blank as they moved around the room as though searching, but not focussing on anything.

The crash had left him blinded...

TBC!

Poor Kit'z Melody, she's offered to beta, and if she can forgive me for posting it before she's had a chance to, then the beta'd version should be up soon So, for now, beware my poor skills in both grammer, writing and spelling ;

Anyway, another chapter, FINALLY! And guess what! The next one is the last! No more Everywhere and Nowhere! Sobs Maybe a sequel...Ponders No, don't worry, I wouldn't subject you to that Unless you wanted me to 0.o But I've got plans for more, bwhahahahah! Cough-hack-splutter o.0 Yeeeehh...

Well, you all know what I want! And I love you for the ones you already sent! Reviews reviews REVIEWS! Please! Sniffles I'll love you forever...:D


	7. Teaser!

**TEASER TEASER TEASER! Oh yeh, I'm evil :) BUT MY SERVER IS BACK! HUZZAH! Dances around the room JUST when I begin to get my writing hat back on again, the server dies, therefore so does my motivation to write :( Whimpers BUT TIS BACK! And the final chapter of Everywhere and Nowhere is in the pipe line, ready to be spit out very soon! Since I've missed you all so much, I'm going to give you all two teasers just to shout at me about Hides. One is for the beginning of the chapter, and one just before the end and, hence, THE END OF THE STORY! Weeps It's been a long, bumpy road...It's only taken me over a year :P :P :P PLEASE REVIEW! You all know thats what keeps me going and IVE MISSED YOU SO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! **

**Chapter Start**

Before Seto Kaiba knew what he was doing he had fled the small, sterile room where his beloved Ryou lay blind, stumbling into the corridor and almost knocking over a startled nurse pushing a tray of medical equipment before he crashed into the opposite wall, fingers clawing at the bland green paint as his brow fell heavily against the masonry. Black spots danced mockingly in front of his eyes as he panted, lungs constricted by invisible, vice like hands that prevented him getting in a full breath in.

Ryou, _his_ Ryou, the angel he'd held in his arms was broken, lying in a hospital bed with more monitors strapped to him then the most advanced Kaiba Corp technology. The CEO tore a nail down to the quick as he dragged his fingers down the brick before him, sinking down to his knees and bringing his arms up over his head protectively, fingers clutching into the back collar of his shirt.

This...This couldn't be happening! It _couldn't_! Things like this...They happened to _normal_ people; to people who couldn't afford the buy the entire hospital if they wanted to, to people who no one knew about and so, subsequently, no one cared.

...T-that was true, wasn't it? Seto's head swam. His life, his _world_ had always been about his company and, when he had the time, his little brother Mokuba. Nothing in his immediate universe ever went wrong, because he simply didn't allow it. Anything, _anything_ could be fixed with a large enough wad of cash or a big enough display of force.

Who was he going to pay to turn back time?

Who could he bully into doing more, when everyone was already doing everything they could?

"Oi, fucktard!" His head too filled with despair to notice the shadow that fell over him as someone blocked out the cheap strip lighting above, Seto Kaiba choked in surprise as someone's hand fisted in the back of his expensive shirt collar, yanking him forcefully to his feet with little choice other then being strangled by his suit.

Clawing at his collar Seto span around indiginently, practically spitting with anger that someone would dare to treat him this way, his sorrow momentarily being replaced before it came crashing against him again at the sight of who he was facing with such force he staggered, suddenly glad for the grip on his clothing keeping him upright.

"What the FUCK did you do to my brother!"

**Chapter ending**

"Can it wait a second, Seto, I just want to-" Ryou yelped as he was scooped up into strong, golden arms, flushing as the back of his hospital gown fluttered and allowed a draft up into some very intimate areas before giggling as the CEO planted a kiss on his nose, murmuring a soft "No." Against his skin.

"I really think you'll want to see this, baby..." The brunette smirked, carrying his beloved to the open widow and smiling as Ryou gasped, a pale, slender hand flying to his mouth.

"O-oh, Seto...!"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! Whats Bakura going to do to Seto! Whats out the window! What's Ryou seen?...No, seriously, cos I dunno...:P Hah, I do, I do, don't yell at me . LOVE YA ALL! **


End file.
